Letters from Ever After High
by RavenQueenFan2605
Summary: What happens when you, the readers, send letters to Ever After High students? They respond, of course! Submit letters via reviews/PMs and see the responses!
1. Introduction

**Hi! RavenQueenFan2605 here! So, I will be taking questions via reviews/PMs for the characters and I will do my best to answer them the way they would. I will also do truths and dares in a different fic via reviews/PMs. Anyways, ask away! (when I have six questions, I will post another chapter)**


	2. Of Couples and Families

Dexter, do you like Daring how he is? Apple, do you like Daring at all? Hopper, are you ok with turning into a frog? Briar, do you know that your mom was raped in the orignal tale? Raven, how are you? Grimm, do you like running the school? And how old are you?

-emyy250

Hi, emyy250 (is that right?),

Uh, I think so... except he is annoying half the time. Sometimes I feel like dear ol' dad likes him more than me and Darling combined.

-Dexter

My loyal subject,

Thank you for taking the time out of your useless lovely day to write me. I do like him. Ever after all, we ARE going to get married 'cause of destiny. If you imply that it will not happen, I will send my kingdom's troops to you and have you destroyed.

Your perfect future ruler,  
>Apple White<p>

emyy250,

No, I don't like it. Thanks for wondering.

-Hopper

HEYYYY, girl,

Yeah, I know, but that part got cut out after the third generation. Thank godmother.

-Partygurl (aka Briar)

Hi, emyy250,

Thanks for wondering! Not many people do (besides Madds, Cerise, Cedar, Dexter, and my dad). I'm fine. Besides Apple's almost nonstop whining about Legacy Day. When she's NOT whining, she's singing songs about birds and whatnot.

Bye, Raven

Dear emyy250,

How dare you presume to write to me? Well, to answer your questions, I do enjoy dictating guiding the students. And I refuse to say how old I am.

Humbly,  
>Headmaster Milton Grimm<br>_

Dear Lizzie Hearts,  
>What was your dad like? What happened to him?<br>Sincerely,  
>Infinity<p>

Dear Infinity,

OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! I don't remember him that well; he was quite a bit shorter than mum.

Loudly, Lizzie Hearts  
>_<p>

(Letter to Sparrow Hood)  
>Sparrow, you are just sooo hot, how do you not have a girlfriend?<p>

greenqueen,

That makes two of us in thinking I'm hot; you and me. I just like kissing girls at random, then speeding away, leaving them hanging. No commitments (unless Duchess is involved; if she wanted a commitment, I'd do it because she can be an evil mastermind when she wants to be).

The playboy, Sparrow  
>_<p>

Dear Daring and Dexter Charming,  
>What does Darling look like? Dex, if you and her are twins, then do you have the same birthday?<p>

Dear Madeline "Maddie" Hatter,  
>What happened to your mom? Is she as mad as you and your father?<p>

Dear Raven Queen,  
>You know what I think? I think you should honestly go up to Dexter reguardless and tell him your feelings (when the time is right). It will make you feel better, and take a huge weight off of the Dexven shipper's shoulders! :-)<p>

From your fan forever after  
>Story Lover<p>

Dear Story Lover, (**NOTE: Dexter's writing is italicized; her official looks are somewhere in book one and two of the Ever After High series; this is how I imagine her.**)

Darling has hair coloured like mine. _And slightly darker blue eyes than me. She's also somewhat short, but taller than Maddie... I think. She does have the same birthday as me._ She's a heartbreaker (that's what other guys have told me).

-Daring and _Dexter_

Dear Story Lover,

Oh, my mom? She's one of the bakery owners back at Wonderland! My parents had the most hat-tastic anniversary parties in Wonderland! But she stuck there. She'll come back, though... Crumpets and tea, mice and birds flee from the death of the Tum-Tum tree!

-Maddie Hatter

Dear Story Lover,

How'd you know I like Dex? What is this "Dexven" you talk about? Wait... us. I get it. Fine, I'll do it. Later.

Nervous, Raven Queen  
>_<p>

Dear Apple and Raven,

What's your favorite Fanfiction about yourself? What's the least?

Dear purplewombat225,

Anything with me being evil and/or losing is my least favorite. When I come out on top, I like it.

-Apple

Dear purplewombat225,

I must admit, I rather enjoyed Miss Ever After High and The Witch is Out (and it's not Raven). Not so much Dagger (though I really did feel depressed during that first week). My least favorite? Well, most are good, but I'm not lesbian. That's all I have to say.

-Raven  
>_<p>

Dear Duchess and Sparrow, do you two think that you will ever become canon (canon means that you'll happen on the show)?  
>Dear Maddie, is Alistair going to be your love interest or a sibling?<br>Dear Apple, do you think you can still make a happily ever after without Raven and your story to make it happen?  
>Dear Daring and Lizzie, will you two ever come out and say that you're together?<br>P.s. Daring how do you feel about people putting you with Apple, Raven, and Cerise?  
>Dear Cerise, is Cerise Wolf like your altero ego during a full moon or something?<p>

Dear Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller,

HOW DARE YOU IMPLY THAT?! Daring is the one for me (but Sparrow really is hot...). Actually, I wouldn't mind, but I don't really know. I can't predict the future. Ask Maddie.

-Duchess Swan

Yo,

If it did happen, thanks to whoever after makes it possible. I'd love it. Duchess is hot. Period. I really hope it does.

-Sparrow

HIHIHIHI!

We are not related. We are just family friends! We might be love interests! He's cute! Happiness reigns, even when my parade has rain!

-Maddie

Hello,

NO. I need Raven. SHE BETTER SIGN.

Angrily, Apple

Hello, fair maiden,

We weren't going out. It was just a dare. Deal with it. Sorry, but I don't really like Dizzie that much.

-Daring

(PS I don't mind Cerise [I actually think it's cool], but me and Raven? No. Dexter likes her. She'd be a good friend, but I have NO romantic interest in her. And, with Apple, I don't really like it that much 'cause she's kinda bossy and can be pushy... Don't tell her I said that.)

Off with your head,

We're going out? Yay! He's cute. I'll need to get his mirror away... Wait, it was a dare? Aw...

Off with your head, Lizzie

Dear Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller,

I'm not a werewolf, I'm a hybrid. Deal with it. Cerise Wolf is just another name I could use when I felt like it.

Not a werewolf, Cerise


	3. MADDIE'S MOM'S BAKERY! and cabbage

Grimm(again), why did you lock your brother in the basement? Also, :P. I write to who I want. Cerise, do you read fanfiction? Which do you like? Sparrow, what else do you do besides play guitar? Play a prank on Grimm, would you? Hunter, how do you get your hair like that? Cupid, hi, do you miss Monster High?

From, emyy250

Dear emyy250,

I have full discretion NOT to answer that question. You don't need to know my reasons; let's just say he's not mummy and daddy's favorite anymore. Don't stick your tongue out at me.

Powerfully, Milton Grimm

Dear emyy250,

Not, not really... I have read a few, though. They were good. I just don't remember the titles...

- Cerise Hood

emyy250,

Here's the thing; this guitar is MY LIFE. It's the one constant thing in my life. After all, dear ol' dad's always runnin' cuz of his stupid signature in the stupid book.

- Sparrow Hood

(P.S. I still have detention from the last prank)

Dear emyy250,

Daily haircuts (every three weeks) and very little all natural, non-clumping hair gel.

- Hunter

Dear emyy250,

Yes, I miss Monster High. The Frankie and Jackson project was going along so nicely...

Lots of love,  
>C.A. Cupid<br>_

Reader's Commentary

Maddie: I'd love to visit your mother's bakery! She sounds hat-tastic!  
>Raven: Oh Raven, I heard it from little birdies ;-) So hexcited you're gonna tell him. Write back when you do!<br>Daring: Thank you for that information about Darling! And while I'm disappointed that you don't like Lizzie, I'm pleased to hear you're eyeing Cerise (that sounds stalkerish! Sorry!).  
>Dexter: Thank you for that information about Darling!<p>

Reader's Response (letter, in this case)

Dear C. A. Cupid,  
>Y'know, even though I prefer Dexter Charming with someone else, I do think you deserve love. The thing that kinda bothers me is that you don't really practice what ya preach. I know Dex likes Raven, but if you just told him how you feel, you wouldn't feel so down After all, you guys are still friends forever after, right?<p>

Dear Briar Beauty  
>I just love you and your style! How do you do it? What is your motivation for being the life of the party? YOLOUT!<p>

Dear Cerise Hood,  
>Look, I know you're tying to hide your secret, but you should consider getting a pair of those faux human ears. Maybe then you can pull down your hood and finally break free.<p>

From your fan forever after (who's waiting hexcitedly)  
>Story Lover<p>

Dear Story Lover,

Bibbidi bop, where bunnies can't hop. I wish we ALL could visit her. She makes the BEST loaf of White Bunny Bread!

Madly, Maddie Hatter

Hi, Story Lover,

So... I told him... He practically died! :) Of hexcitement, that is.

Happily,  
>Raven Queen<p>

Dear Story Lover,

You're welcome. Sorry about the Lizzie/Dizzie thing. I just... don't.

- Daring

Dear Story Lover,

My pleasure. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Were you the one who told Raven to tell me her feelings about me? 'Cause, if so, THANK YOU SO HEXING MUCH!

Happily, Dexter Charming

Dearest Story Lover,

I have tried telling him before, but I literally get tongue-tied; like Hopper-badly tongue-tied. I try giving him notes, but I can never say it right. My crush is starting to wear off, though, because him and Raven could blossom. If he's happy, I'm happy.

Lots of love, C.A. Cupid

Yo, Story Lover,

No motivation. Well, besides my sucky destiny with sleeping for 100 years. I wonder if this means I won't be able to sleep for the rest of my life afterwards? Oh, well, so I party as much as I can. It's fun! As for my style, I don't know, it's like second nature.

YOLOUT, Briar

Dear Story Lover,

I have tried them on in my room (while Cedar was away) but they were so uncomfortable and itchy. Also, everything was SUPER muffled. My instincts came over and ripped them to shreds, then I burned them. Just so no one would know, just in case.

- Cerise  
>_<p>

Dear Dexter and Daring, how was your relationship with Darling back home?

Dear Hopper, do you have any idea about who's going to be your princess?

Dear Sparrow, how was your relationship with your father?

Dear BackBecky,

I wasn't very close to her, but we were on pretty good terms. Dexter's the one that was, though.

- Daring

Dear BackBecky,

I was pretty close to her - still am. Best little sister ever after!

- Dexter

Dear BackBecky,

Nope. No idea whatsoever. But, destiny might not happen now, so...

Wonderingly, Hopper

Dear BackBecky,

Me and my dad aren't very bonded together. The times when we WERE together, he made me practice my archery skills when I wanted to play my guitar, practice horse-riding even though he was the only one in the camp better at it than me, and practice wooing the ladies so I'd know how.

- Sparrow  
>_<p>

Hi Giles, who's older? Your Brother or you?  
>Hi Milton, I heard you like catapulting cabbages. Have you ever used a student on detention as a practice target?<br>Hi Hunter, can you remember the first tree you chopped down?

Dear TheGreatStorycollector,

(roughly translated by Maddie) I no memory of how old we be. Lost track of time down there.

- Giles

Dear TheGreatStorycollector,

How did you know I like catapulting cabbages? I have, just one time... he had majorly vandalised school property.

- Headmaster Grimm

Dear TheGreatStorycollector,

Yes, it was winter, I was seven, and we needed more firewood.

- Hunter  
>_<p>

Dear Apple, you suck! You say that Raven is selfish but you're the selfish one. Do you even know how Raven's part of the story ends. SHE DIES! Also, i always hated the story of Snow White.

Dear Taranodongirl1,

HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR FUTURE QUEEN LIKE THAT?! YOU WILL PAY IN BLOOD! TROOPS, FORWARD!

Angrily, Apple

Dear Taranodongirl1,

Hello. This is Apple's mother, Snow White. The troops will not be attacking you. I made sure of that.

Graciously,  
>Snow White<br>_

Ha, ha! Loved this. Can we send you more letters?

Dear Infinity90,

Yes, you may. We love getting letters.

- The gang at Ever After High  
>_<p>

_

- . - . \

I tried my best

Oh and by the way it says EVER

Dear Guest,

Very nice. Good job.

- The gang at Ever After High


	4. These Are A Few of Our Favorite Teas

thanks for adding my comment.

Dear Taranodongirl1,

You're welcome!

- The gang at Ever After High  
>_<p>

Sparrow: Sorry, man. I didn't mean to open up a wound. And about the prank, too. Do you want your gift now? Not a new guitar, though. Can't pay for that. I'll send it next time. So... how are you?

Grimm: Parental issues? I didn't think you were that petty. How would everyone take it if they knew what you did? To Giles. Think of Mummy and Daddy. They'd be very disappointed in you.*mocking tone* Oh, and have fun later on. Not your student, emyy250 P.S. Pfft. It's :P in writing.

Jack B. Nimble: Hi, uh, Jack. Why'd you decide to help Raven learn how to hext without looking? What's it like teaching Apple and Daring? Also, have you read fanfiction? Idk, you don't have to answer the last one.

Darling: Who are you closer to: Dexter or your dad? Bet you thought I'd say Daring. Are you ok with being the Charming's little sister? Do you get annoyed by Daring's mirrior watching?

Holly: Does your lover get his eyes gouged out and healed with your tears?

Giles: I'm not annoying your brother too much, am I? Why do you stay in the basement?

Hey emyy250,

It's fine. Whatever after. Meh, still good. What's the gift? I didn't get much as a kid, so WHAT IS IT?! I love gifts! Don't tell, though, because I'm trying to keep up my image and rep. It's fine if it's not a new guitar; I love the one I use. Plus, I also have, like, five others I bought with my share of gig money.

Bye, Sparrow

From the Desk of Headmaster Milton Grimm

Dear emyy250,

I paid for the hospital bills and paid to erase any tracks of it, so HAHA! Also, "Mummy and Daddy" thought he was dead. They died years ago (of natural causes; I swear). So, they'd technically be furious with me.

Signed,  
>Milton Grimm<p>

Dear emyy250,

I didn't directly teach her anything; she just utilized what I said to her best advantage. Teaching Apple and Daring... um... let's just say I think he avoids Apple sometimes and needs to put down his mirror more often. And she is constantly squealing and wheeling her hand around when I ask questions for them to answer. She once smacked the girl next to her, but the girl didn't care because, well, Apple. Also, I've read both of your fanfics. I really enjoyed them. This Cocoa person sounds super sweet.

- Jack B. Nimble

Dear emyy250,

Thank you for writing to me! I'm a pretty minor character, so thanks for taking time to write to me. Well, I'd say Dexter because my dad was constantly grooming Daring because Daring was going to marry Apple when he grew up and signed the book. She'd come over for dinners sometimes, and I could always tell Daring wasn't interested in her. I'm okay with being a little sister in the Charming family. If only I could get boys off my tail... With Daring, whatever after makes him happy. I'd say his mirror is his comfort when he's nervous and he puts it like he's making sure he looks good.

- Darling Charming

Dear emyy250,

I heard that that might happen, but I'm not sure. And I'd rather not think about it, thank you very much.

A wee bit frightened (of the lover thing),  
>Holly<p>

Dear emyy250,

(roughly translated by Maddie) No annoyance to great for my brother. Keep annoy him. As for basement, must until spell raised. Don't know what spell use, though...

Wisely, Giles Grimm  
>_<p>

Cupid: Stay sweet and love will find you eventually :-)!  
>Briar: Thanks for that interesting piece on your life!<br>Cerise: Turning the evidence into ashes! LOspeLL!

Dear Kitty Cheshire, Lizzie Hearts, and Madeline Hatter,  
>What is your favorite tea from back home? Do you have a fond memory of Wonderland? What is it?<p>

Dear Cedar Wood,  
>What is the best thing about being a wooden girl? Do you honestly (see what I did there?) like your truth curse?<p>

Dear Raven Queen,  
>What is the best thing your mother has ever done for you? Do you think she is a good mother, all evilness set aside?<p>

From your very pleased fan forever after,  
>Story Lover<p>

Dear Story Lover,

If anybody's sweet here, it's you!

Lots of love, C.A. Cupid

'Sup,

Ur welcome. Bye for now. In class and teacher's glaring.

- BB

Dear Story Lover,

I don't get why that's funny... I was just being efficient.

Confused,  
>Cerise Hood<p>

Dear Story Lover, (**BOLD** is Lizzie, UNDERLINED is Maddie, and _ITALICIZED_ is Kitty)

_Disappearance Blue-Cake Flower. Maddie and/or her dad make it the best. Yes, I do, mine is learning how to control my disappearing powers with my father. _**OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! I just love a good cup of Cherry Whimsy Whipped Pie. Especially if drizzled with honey. Yes, building my first castle out of cards. **ALL teas are my favorite! And all my memories of Wonderland (hexcept the invasion/running away part) are my favorite!

From, the current Wonderlandians of Ever After High

Dear Story Lover,

The fact that I win the schools swimming competition every time because I can float. Also, I don't feel _pain_ pain.

- Cedar Wood

Dear Story Lover,

Well, I'd say help show me that I don't want to be like her. As a mother, she was better than some, but she was DEFINITELY not the best...

- Raven Queen  
>_<p>

Oh what fun, where to start:  
>Raven Queen: First let me say good on you for choosing free will. Rebel for life. What do you think is the hardest class at school? Who's the best teacher?<br>Apple White: Ha your second fiddle. How many pets do you? How many mirror have said the wrong thing to you and gotten smashed?  
>Cerise Hood: You rock, wolf ears and all. How often do you speak with your father at school? We know meats your top food but what's your favourite drink?<br>Daring Charming: You maybe as shallow as a kiddy pool. How long do you spend in front of a mirror in the morning? If not king of some land (hopefully wonder) what profession would you seek?  
>Sparrow: Dude. How long before your first album?<br>Briar Beauty: Live long and prosper girl. Who do you think plays better music Sparrow or Melody? Do you think that thanks to Raven this year got more interesting?

Dear VXWolf,

Thanks for that comment. Um, I'd say any evil class (I don't take those anymore after Legacy Day, though) because I don't know if I should try hard so I get good grades (but if I did, it'd basically say that I'm a good villain) or flunk it ('cause that'd be bad). See what I mean?

- Raven

Dear VXWolf,

I am not second fiddle; on the contrary, I am the most important. I have Gala, along with a bunch back home, such as my dog, two turtles, five birds... You get the idea. I'd say about... hmm, let me count... six, maybe?

Your soon-to-be ruler,  
>Apple White<p>

Dear VXWolf,

Not very often. We hext after classes. Thanks for saying I rock; I'm flattered. I like anything with a strong flavor, just as long as it isn't sweet. I don't really like sweet foods.

- Cerise

Dear VXWolf,

I am not! I look in my mirror because it keeps me from getting nervous. When I'm too nervous, I freeze up a little bit. Not that long in the morning; maybe 20 minutes counting teeth-brushing time? And, if I wasn't king, I'd aim to start company lines in whatever after's popular. Or be an underwear model.

- Daring

Yo,

In the Land of Ever After, it comes out pretty soon.

Bye, Sparrow

HEYYY, VXWolf,

I'd say Sparrow because Melody technically mixes songs. She doesn't play a physical guitar, keyboard, or whatever after instrument you can fit into a band. And, yeah, she most definitely DID spice it up. It was getting really boring.

- BB  
>_<p>

Dear Apple:  
>Why do you fight so hard for destiny, when SO many of your peers have Happily-Never-Afters? Do you just not care about them, so long as you get a happy ending?<br>Rebel for life, hopelessromantic4life  
>*save for after her response*<br>Me:Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?  
>Mirror: Raven Queen.<br>Me: HA!  
>You'll never find me, hopelessromantic4life.<p>

Dear hopelessromantic4life,

First mistake, they are Sadly-Never-Afters. And, no, I don't give a sh*t about it... I mean, of course I care! They just can't help not being able to change it! Second, I'm fairest of them all, not Raven. Your mirror must be broken.

- Apple  
>_<p>

Hi Cerise, would you like to play some fetch? Did you ever have urges about wanting to mark your territory?

Hi Milton, who is older, you or Giles? I asked Giles already, but he can't tell me because somebody *glares at Grimm* locked him in the Vault where he's losing his mind slowly. What is your favorite mystical creature? I know that you have some mystical creatures's heads hanging in your office, did you hunt them yourself?

Hi Giles, isn't it annoying that students keep coming to you for advice or just cup of tea and NO ONE thinks about helping you escape from the Vault?

Dear TheGreatStorycollector,

No. That would be a dog. I'm part wolf. Mostly civilized, humane wolf.

- Cerise

Dear TheGreatStorycollector,

I have full discretion not to answer your question about our ages. My favorite mystical creature would probably be a phoenix. I bought the stuffed heads.

Headmaster Milton Grimm

Dear TheGreatStorycollector,

(roughly translated by Maddie) They working on getting me out. Very difficult. Not losing mind, like said in letter to brother. Simply don't care about age. Besides, nice to have tea and talk with Maddie.

- Giles  
>_<p>

Dear Kitty, Lizzie and Maddie,  
>Are you girls excited with the (supposed) arrival of Alistair Wonderland, your Alice? Are thinking about a special welcome party to him?<p>

Love and good spells, BackBecky.

Dear BackBecky, (**BOLD** = Lizzie, _ITALICIZED_ = Kitty, UNDERLINED = Maddie)

**OFF WITH HIS HEAD! Wonderlandiful, another riddling Wonderland fairy tale! Maddie plans the parties, though; I'd help her if she does throw one IF he does come.**_ I would enjoy the... chaos caused by his arrival... but a Wonderland tea party would be splendid._ He's coming?! I've already got a party planned!

From, the Ever After High Wonderlandians  
>_<p>

raven and cerise  
>what are your thoughts of the community<br>Raven Queen x Cerise Hood

Dear mikk720h,

We're not really sure we like it (and Dexter hates the idea of it [duh; liking me, Raven, ever after all]), but whatever after makes you happy...

From both of us, but written by Raven  
>_<p>

Dear Melody,  
>Have you ever met One Reflection?<p>

Dear Kitty,  
>Do you feel like nobody cares about you?<p>

Dear Alistair,  
>When are you coming to EAH?<p>

Dear Lilly Bo Peep,  
>Are you dating the Son of Hero Haarlem?<p>

Dear One Reflection,  
>How many of Briar's parties have you performed at?<p>

Dear Sparrow,  
>If you were the headmaster., what would be your rules?<p>

Dexter,  
>If Cupid told you she liked you, what would be your response?<p>

Dear Mr. Badwolf,  
>Would you approve of your daughter dating?<p>

Dear Apple,  
>Who are you jealous of? Oh,and why don't you wear your glasses?<p>

Dear Infinity90,

Yes; those boys were so sweet and hip! I'm friends with them, but not in that way so don't get ANY ideas.

- Melody

Dear Infinity90,

Only occasionally.

- Kitty

Dear Infinity90,

Soon, I hope...

- Alistair

Dear Infinity90,

I'm working on it...

Hopeful,  
>Lilly Bo Peep<p>

Dear Infinity90,

COUNTLESS.

- One Reflection

Yo,

No rules with one hexception: no homework. Duh.

- Sparrow

Dear Infinity90,

As a friend, then, yeah, cool. As something more... Sorry, but I'm dating Rae right now. I'm sorry...

- Dexter

Dear Infinity90,

It depends on the boy. If he isn't good enough for her, I'd rip his throat out.

- Mr. Badwolf

Dear Infinity90,

I am jealous of nobody; everyone is jealous of me. As for the glasses, I look better without them.

- Apple White  
>_<p>

Dear duchess, personally i think your the prettiest princess, apple is sooo...bla! Any way why don't you change to the rebel side? That way you can play the script...but avoid the tragic ending.

Dear apple white, did you know your acting more like the evil queen than snow white? And come to think of it...you look like her too. (Holds up a pic of the evil queen in snow white and the huntsman) you look and act the part...any comments?

Dear Raven queen, love what you stand for..and your rocking sense of fashion. Any way, did you know you act more like snow white..in a good way...you even look more like her than apple does..maybe the script has been flipped. You will end up as playing snow white while apple is the evil queen..any comments

Dear Guest review,

I am so flattered... compliment me more. For the rebels... I'm actually quite tempted to, just to get on Apple's nerves.

Pleased, Duchess

Dear Guest review,

I. WILL. FIND. YOU. AND. KILL. YOU. WITH. MY. BARE. HANDS. FOR. WRITING. THAT. ~ INTERRUPTION via Raven: Don't worry, she won't. Sometimes, my magic works, and it did.

Dear Guest review,

Thanks for saying my fashion sense was rocking! Not a lot of people notice. As for Snow White, that's a great destiny and all, but I'd prefer to make my own.

- Raven  
>_<p>

Dear Apple,

What do you think of Apple in Atlantis? It's one of the few fics that actually makes you look good.

Dear lindyhop55,

It's pretty good.  
>But a pink mermaid tail... MY COLOR'S RED!<p>

Haughtily, Apple  
>_<p>

dear old A-hole grim  
>why don't you like your brother and lock him in a dark hole? did your mummy and daddy love him more is he a better man then you is that why you locked him up hu grim! i demand to know the truth! tell me you bitter old foul! I WILL NOT STOP TILL YOU TELL ME!(gets hit with tranquilizer dart and passes out)<p>

3 hour later

dear sparrow  
>if you met a girl who loved the same bands as you plays guitar and dose not mind your constant theft of hearts and rings but she was a monster still hot but a monster wold you date her? why or why not<p>

dear cupid  
>who are the 3 loudest fairy tails and or monsters you know and wold you ever let them meat each other if they did not already know each other<p>

Dear crazy chic 66,

Exactly what you said... MWAHAHA! Wait, this is actually getting sent? NOOO!

- Milton Grimm's voice recording

'Sup, crazy chic 66,

Nope, 'cause she'd probably be just a friend.

Bye, Sparrow

Dear crazy chic 66,

1. Holt Hyde

2. Briar Beauty

3. Sparrow Hood

I think that Holt and Sparrow would get along nicely, but Briar would probably fall asleep, possibly offending Holt.

Lots of love, Cupid  
>_<p>

Apple, Raven's not signing the book. GET OVER IT! Also, How can one person (YOU) be SO suckish?  
>Raven, How are you so awesome? Do you like Heavy Metal? I picture you as a 'Skillet' kind of girl.<br>Briar, Have you ever considered giving Hopper a chance?  
>Maddie, Are you ADHD? CUZ I AM AND IT'S AWESOME!<br>Blondie, How about ASKING people if they're okay with you putting certain things on your show?  
>Cerise, Do you by any chance like the song 'Werewolves Of London' by Warren Zevon? Just askin'.<br>Ashlynn, What do animals mostly talk about?  
>Cedar, Do you ever feel bad for the tree you were made out of?<br>Lizzie, Is 'OFF WITH YOUR HEAD' your catchphrase or something?  
>Duchess, Why are you such a jerk?<p>

Cupid, Which god is your grandpa? Ares or Hephaestus?  
>Daring, You so stuck-up!<br>Dexter, Why do you wear glasses? Are you nearsighted?  
>Hunter, How would you react if you saw Dexter and Ashlynn kissing?<br>Sparrow, You are a unicorn. Deal with it.

Dear owllover34,

How dare you call me suckish?!

- Apple

Dear owllover34,

I'm glad you think I'm awesome, but I have no idea what Heavy Metal or Skillet are.

- Raven

Heyyy,

Well, I consider it... until he sends me a bouquet of swamp grass. He needs to work on his romancing skills.

- BB

Dear owllover34,

I don't think I am... I'm just super MAD! Not angry. Mad! Crazy! Haha!

- Maddie

Dear owllover34,

I've been working on this. It's getting better; I'm asking more often.

- Blondie

Dear owllover34,

Yeah, good song.

- Cerise (P.S. What's London?)

Dear owllover34,

Birds, in general. Kinda typical and predictable, but I just like birds. They're so free...

- Ashlynn

Dear owllover34,

I haven't given it much thought...

- Cedar

Dear owllover34,

I believe so...

- Lizzie

Dear owllover34,

I don't think I'm a jerk; my destiny is to gain love, lose it, then be a swan for the rest of my life, then die alone and miserable. No wonder I get... jealous.

- Duchess

Dear owllover34,

Ares. He polishes his weapons too much.

- Cupid

Dear owllover34,

I get that more often than you think.

- Daring

Dear owllover34,

I don't see well without my glasses. I'm not sure whether I'm nearsighted or farsighted, but I see blurrily without my glasses.

- Dexter

Dear owllover34,

I'd destroy Dexter (sorry buddy, but Ash's a no-touch zone).

- Hunter

Dear owllover34,

?

- Sparrow


	5. The Kingdom of Rebellion And Apple hate

To Darling:  
>Hi Darling! Are you friend with any of the Princesses at Ever After High? Who's your BFFA? Are you coming to Ever after High? :)<p>

To Raven and Cupid:  
>GOOD LUCK FOR THRONECOMING do everyone a favor and beat the royals!<p>

To Maddie:  
>How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?<p>

To Sparrow:  
>Unicorn<p>

Dear MINTY101,

I'm friends with most of the fairy tale princesses. As for my BFFA, she's one of the lesser known fairy tales... you wouldn't know her. I'm already at Ever After High, but only in the books.

From, Darling

Dear MINTY101,

Okay... We can't wait to see who wins!

From Raven and Cupid

Dear MINTY101,

If a woodchuck could chuck wood, there'd be no wood to chuck for the woodchuck to chuck wood!

- Maddie  
>_<p>

Dear Apple:  
>No, almost everyone agrees Raven is MUCH fairer than you. Seriously, take a look around. There are more Rebels than royals.<br>Straight from the kingdom of Rebellion  
>hopelessromantic4life<p>

Dear hopelessromantic4life,

Then, they are simply wrong. And more people support destiny than an uncertain future. Duh. And where is this kingdom of rebellion so I can storm it?

From Apple  
>_<p>

I have returned.

Lizzie Hearts: I for one think your on the right path to become becoming the best Queen Wonderlands ever had. What do you think of Ever after High? What did you do with all those hearts from true hearts day?

Milton Grimm: I don't know what your hiding,(outside of your brother) but your dictatorship will end. Rebel for life. How many rules does the school have? How long has it been sing you last gave the staff a pay raise?

Maddie Hatter: Can I call you Maddie? You are awesome. Sanity is for the weak willed. Riddle me this what has twelve legs and ruins drapes? How old is Earl Grey?

Ashlynn Ella: Good on you choosing your heart over peer pressure. Who are the hardest customers? If you could change one thing about Hunter what would it be?

Dexter: Nice guy for the win. Have you ever thought about wearing contact lens instead of glasses? If you don't become a king(Cough Ravens Cough) what's your plans for the future ?

Apple White: Unless your about to change your name to Celestia or Luna you do not rule me.

Dear VXWolf,

Thank you. I do my best to follow my mother's advice. For Ever After High... it's too uniform and sane. OFF WITH IT'S HEAD! With the True Hearts, well, Dexter managed to steal one... I didn't notice until I recounted so I could make tea with Maddie; she wanted to see what kind of tea they'd make. The tea was lovely.

- Lizzie Hearts

Dear VXWolf,

I hide nothing. As for my "dictatorship", it's guidance, and it will stay this way until I die and an heir is found. As for rules, let me get my three books...

Signed, Headmaster Grimm

Dear VXWolf,

Yes and thank you to the first three sentences. For the riddle, three crazy cats that are high on catnip martinis, duh! And Earl Grey is as old as I am; he ages the same rate as people and has a lifespan as long as humans. MADNESS!

Madly, Maddie the Mad Hatter's mad daughter (that's a lot of mads, right?)

Dear VXWolf,

Thanks. It wasn't easy. The hardest customer is one who will come in with no idea of what they want, browse for two hours, picks a pair, comes to pay, and has nothing to pay with. Then expects me to give it to them and have them pay me back within a week. Then I let them and they pay it three weeks later. Ugh! And, for Hunter, less shirt ripping. I would like to reserve his shirtlessness for myself.

- Ashlynn

Dear VXWolf,

Yeah, I've thought about it, but I've never gotten to it. It's hard to get contacts in Ever After. Plus, I'd probably forget to put them in. And, I might do something with computers and number codes. Or showbiz.

- Dexter

Dear VXWolf,

I will ALWAYS rule EVERYONE. FOREVER. AFTER.

Your RULER,  
>Princess Apple White<br>_

Dear Cerise,  
>How do you feel about them making your father from half man half wolf to a full wolf?  
>Dear Dexter,<br>If you like Raven then why aren't you a rebel?

Dear Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller,

A little weirded out. He can turn at will, but is a human almost all the time.

- Cerise

Dear Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller,

Family name, expectations, blah blah blah... a carriage-load of crap excuses that I'm currently trying to undermine so I can be a Rebel.

- Dexter  
>_<p>

Sparrow: *gift is a giftcard to the coffee shop in Ever After for 20 bucks in a card that says "Thanks for playing the prank." I hope you like it. I'm not sure what guys like so there. Have you read my fanfic? Grimm: Natural causes. Yeah, right. Do you kidnap too? Wait, nevermind, you did lock up your own brother. So, I'm right. Have you killed before? Read my fanfics. Jack B. Nimble: Are you and Badwolf friends? *crosses fingers* Badwolf: Hi, do you like being a villian? Do you read fanfics?

Hi, emyy250,

Thanks, I love it. I've already taken Duch out for coffee. She thought I stole the gift card until I showed her that you sent it. Then she got super jealous... hehe... it was funny. I read your fanfic. It's pretty good, but why am I pushed around so much? Is that why I was super sore earlier?

- Sparrow

Dear emyy250,

Seriously, they contracted the plague. Ask Giles. And I have not kidnapped before. I also have never killed before.

Signed,  
>Headmaster Grimm<p>

Dear emyy250,

Yeah.

- Jack B. Nimble

Dear emyy250,

Not really to both questions.

- Mr. Badwolf  
>_<p>

skillet ohhh one of my favorites personally I think raven would like the band viridian an awesome female vocals

Dear dolphinand water,

Okay.

- Raven  
>_<p>

Grimm bros: Wait, you're reading each others letters? Kinda awkward...Milton, are you visiting your brother in the prison? How often?  
>Both: Who used to be more popular with the ladies? When you couldn't live among fairy tales, where would you like to live?<p>

Hi Apple, just wanted to tell you that I like you. I mean so many people find you bad but you are so nice, not to mention that you are just as important for the story as Raven is. The EAH story, not Snow White story. It's like loving Harry Potter and hating Hermione or find Frodo awesome, but wishing Aragorn would die.  
>What do you like best? Fresh apples or apple pie?<p>

Dear TheGreatStorycollector,

(roughly translated by Maddie) Brother currently occupied. Maddie read letter to me. Accidentally read wrong one, so knew. Milton doesn't visit much; once two month. I didn't care for romance in any form much, so don't know. And, where to live, I'd go countryside.

- Giles Grimm

Dear TheGreatStorycollector,

Although I don't understand your analogies, I'm flattered. I pronounce you Royal Flatterer. Continue to flatter me. I like fresh apples better by just a _teensy_ bit.

- Apple White  
>_<p>

Kitty, Lizzie, and Maddie: Thank you for telling me your teas! I personally am a fan of tea anyway!  
>In fact, I'm having a cup right now; wanna join me?<br>Cedar: It's a good thing you cant feel pain. Pain hurts like mad, physical and mental.  
>Raven: I think it's a good thing your mother loves you still and wants the best from you (even though the "best" is your worst!).<p>

Dear Ever After High's Fairytale Family,  
>You guys are the best! Thank you for answering my letter, as well as the other readersletter writers.  
>I want everyone to name one word that describes you- and I mean everyone!<p>

Since that will probably be a long list, there are no additional letters, but I can't wait to see your answer!

From your fan forever after with love  
>Story Lover<p>

Dear Story Lover,

We would all love to, in spirit!

From the Wonderlandians of Ever After High (written by Maddie)

Dear Story Lover,

I can feel mental and emotional pain, though. Especially when there is a secret a friend has but can't tell me.

- Cedar

Dear Story Lover,

I know that's good. But I still don't want to be evil...

- Raven

Dear Story Lover (wrote by Dexter),

Dexter: Adorkable (at Rae's recommendation and RQF2605's agreeing)  
>Raven: Independant<br>Maddie: Mad  
>Cerise: Mysterious<br>Cedar: Honest  
>Cupid: Sweet<br>Hunter: Brave  
>Poppy: Creative<br>Sparrow: Handsome (everyone else says cocky)  
>Melody: Modernized (everyone else says "Isn't everyone?")<br>Kitty: Chaotic  
>Apple: Fairest (everyone else says predictable)<br>Ashlynn: Caring  
>Blondie: Curious<br>Briar: Fun  
>Daring: Charming<br>Darling: Free-spirited  
>Duchess: Graceful<br>Holly: Chatty  
>Hopper: Shy<br>Lizzie: Loud  
>From, the gang at Ever After High<br>_

Dear mr badwolf  
>What wound u reaction be if u found out cerise and daring was going out cause I ship them two together<br>Dear apple  
>WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH U JUST BECAUSE U FELL DOWN A WELL DOES NOT MEAN U CAN CONTROL PEOPLE SO GET OVER IT I LIVE IN A WORLD WERE U DONT HAVE A DESTINY AND IM STILL HERE<br>dear raven  
>U r just amazing<p>

Dear izzwizz,

I wouldn't mind as long as he doesn't use his mirror around her and as long as he's not up to ANY funny business...

From Mr. Badwolf

Dear izzwizz,

My problem is that I'm too amazing. Your world is so destinyless, it's sickening. And I NEED the control and certainty.

- Apple

Dear izzwizz,

Really? Thanks!

- Raven  
>_<p>

To Milton Grimm:

Stories change every day, you got no power over it so why you try so much in faking a power which you don't have?

To snow white and apple white:

Have you ever though that maybe Apple is the evil queens child and that Raven is your kid? I mean they could have been switched in birth...has happened.

Raven queen:

If you could re-write the story of snow white from scratch, what would be the changes you would want to make?

Dear Guest review,

My power is not faked.

- Headmaster Grimm

Dear Guest review,

She wasn't; otherwise Apple would naturally have dark magic and Raven none. Obviously.

- Mother and Daughter

Dear Guest review,

I wouldn't; it's a nice story. I just don't want to be the Evil Queen in it because I'm not evil.

- Raven  
>_<p>

Dear Apple,

Yeah, but you heard what Aiden said in that story, it's genetic, like the blonde hair. Speaking of which, have you been ever tempted to dye your hair to fit your mom's story? And do you ever think you would fight sharks, like you did in Apple in Atlantis? If not, who or what would you fight if you had the chance? And what would happen if someone DID try to rape you like in that one part?

Dear lindyhop55,

Yes, I've been tempted to dye my hair. I did it once when I was ten and on vacation. It washed out after a week. It didn't look that good, but I wish it was black for the story... And as to the sharks, no. SCARY! And, for the rape part, they'd be dead so fast, they wouldn't have time to blink.

- Apple  
>_<p>

Dear Lizzie, are you dating Alistair? (sorry for my bad english)

Dear Guest,

No.

- Lizzie  
>_<p>

Ashlynn, how does your mom feel about you and Hunter?

Dear Owllover34,

She's not happy, but she doesn't outright disapprove like Apple. She's glad I'm happy.

- Ashlynn  
>_<p>

Back!

Dexter: Why arnt you a rebel? Seems like you wanna be one.  
>Ashlynn: What do you do when u see people destroying nature?<br>Sparrow: What do ya get when u pick a scab, pick a scab, pick a scab! What do ya get when you pick a scab?!

Dear Drama Cutie,

I do want to be one; it's just family reasons.

- Dexter

Dear Drama Cutie,

I freak out and ban them from the Glass Slipper. I then do my best to fix what they destroyed.

- Ashlynn

Yo, Drama Cutie,

More blood and another scab. Duh.

- Sparrow  
>_<p>

Dear Raven I don't know if this is allowed but I've decieded to send you this dark amethyst version of Anna from Frozen's coronation dress Dex is gonna drool seeing you in this (plus it's in-destructible incase Apple tries to destroy it)

Dear Michelle Rita,

Thank you for the lovely dress... :). I duplicated it. Now there's two and I have re-hemmed one right above my knees so that its tightish, but still loose and cut off the off-the-shoulder mini sleeves. Two versions, which to wear in front of him... hehe...

Very happy,  
>Raven Queen<br>_

Dear Apple,  
>This letter is all for you honey.<br>No, dont be proud. You're a B*TCH.  
>Im sorry, but its true, Not really caring about ANYONE else but yourself.<br>I REALLY hate you.  
>I think you should have more confidence. Thats why You act the way you do, because you're afraid Raven is gonna be better than you. Well guess what ? Your fear came true. She is better than you.<br>Apple, you represent. ...how should i say this? A classic disney princess, you wait for prince charming.  
>THATS WHY YOU ARE MY LEAST FAVORITE CHARACTER- no wait check that , i F*CKING hate you.<br>I really usually don't say stuff like that, but its true.  
>I dont care if this makes you cry-<br>Cause people like you make others cry.  
>So this is your own personal letter , You Daughter of a f*cking slut. I dont like the story of snow white. Its all about a prince saving you. Im not like that, and neither is life. So im sorry i had to ruin it for you.<br>Also, you ARE EVIL. (In caps b*tch. ) sending your troops on people for stating their opinions?  
>You know what thats called b*tch?<br>COMMUNISM.  
>So dont talk to me communist.<br>A REAL LEADER WOULD ACCEPT THAT OPINION AND TRY TO MAKE THEMSELVES BETTER FOR THE GREATER GOOD.  
>But no, you decide to go f*cking kill someone-<br>How f*cking classic.  
>Anyway, lets just get to my point.<br>I HOPE AND PRAY THAT YOU HAVE A F*CKING CRUEL A** LIFE. UNLESS YOU SHOW ME YOU DESERVE YOUR DESTINY, CAUSE RAVEN DOESN'T DESERVE HERS.  
>THE ONE THAT WRITES GOOD ENOUGH HATE MAIL TO BREAK UP A FRIENDSHIP,<br>Emmawinterfrost. (A.K.A Sierra)

Dear Emma Winter Frost,

I am very sorry, but I have decided not to send you Apple's letter. This fanfic is T rated, and her letter would immediately make it beyond M.

Apologies,  
>RavenQueenFan2605<br>_

LOVED it!:)!

MORE PLEASE THIS WILL BE THE BEST FANFIC FOREVER-AFTER!:)

Dear E.A.H,

Thank you for reading my story. I'm glad you like it so much.

- RavenQueenFan2605  
>_<p>

Hunter, How would you feel if you found out Ashlynn was cheating on you?

Dear AWESOMENESS45,

I'd kill the bastard cheating on her, or die of sadness. But, that's unrealistic 'cause she'd never do that... right? Bye for now, I've got a phone call to make.

- Hunter


	6. Everyone Loves Raven!

Dear Raven,  
>You are awesome!<br>Like you're my Role model. I mean like , you wanna be just like you ! And like well like you're just plain cool and awesome! I mean, okay here i just say it:  
>Even though the world wants you to be something else , you still be you. You dont care about how much they hate you or how much they want you to be evil. And thats cool. I mean , i dont wanna compare you to a disney princess. ... but im gonna. Like you remind me of Mulan. Why? Cause , you dont do what they want. You do what you want. You are kind, generous, and courteous even when the world isnt that way. You're freakin awesome. I hope you're life is awesome to. And guess what? Im a REBEL. Because i realized that im me and thats all ill ever be. Cause of you, so i owe you one. And you know what else makes me really glad? That you dont care about prince charming. You're not like other girls. You are a unique individual. So i hope life brings you good great awesomeness.<br>Sincerely. Emmawinterfrost (a.k.a Sierra)  
>P.s. please tell me you watch anime!<br>Okay , bye . Emmawinterfrost (again)  
>Oh wait p.s.s sorry about my letter to apple ill wrote her another one , less cuss words (or none) this time.<br>Okay now bye. Emmawinterfrost.

Dear Emmawinterfrost,

I was so happy when I read your letter! No one has ever said things like that to me. It's really nice. And it's okay about Apple's letter; it put her in her place. But, yeah, less cussing next time please... I don't know if I could restrain her again... Yeah, I had to restrain her, with the help of a few others. It was scary... Oh, well. And, no, I don't watch anime. Sorry!

From Raven  
>_<p>

Dear Apple:  
>Rebellion is the kingdom of rebels, run by King Dexter and Queen Raven. It's in the future (magic got me here)<br>signed, Princess Dove of Rebellion

Dear hopelessromantic4life, a.k.a. Princess Dove of Rebellion,

DEXTER AND RAVEN GOT MARRIED?! Ooh... I'm gonna ruin their next date so that they never wanna see each other again...

- Apple

Dear hopelessromantic4life, a.k.a. Princess Dove of Rebellion,

She will not ruin our date. Period. Don't worry.

- Raven+Dexter  
>_<p>

Sparrow: It's cause you're the suitor. Then you're not going to to like the next chapter. Sorry in advance. Just go lie down when the pain starts. Seriously. Anyway, Duchess is jealous of me? *evil Kitty grin*  
>Grimm: I asked Giles. Happy now? And kidnapping is holding someone against their will. So, you are a kidnapper. And nobody would want to date you, now that I think about it. Don't have kids.<br>Jack B. Nimble: What do you do with Badwolf? Is it hard for you guys to be friends? Does Grimm get mad at you?  
>Badwolf: Jack B. Nimble says he's your friend. How'd it happen?<br>Briar: How's Divacorn? When you wake up, whose grave will you visit first? Here go, sorry for the sad thoughts.*gift is a pink teddy bear*  
>Apple: Give me Gala. She'd be happier here. Is she house broken? I can get Sparrow to take her. Or you can sorry for sending troops on everyone and jump into the swamp. Your choice.<br>Cerise: Hi, how's your dad? What's it like being a Wolf/Hood?Would you leave Ever After if you could? How're you?  
>Giles: Do you miss it when Grimm was nice? How many people know about you? Did your parents get the plague?<p>

Dear emyy250,

Okay, but, seriously, send me pain medication. I already stocked up on some, so yeah. But I'll probly need more. I'm a little worried. And Duch WAS jealous of you until I showed her your fanfic. She laughed when she saw how hurt I get in it. I wasn't as amused, so I pushed her into the swamp. That's why I'm writing this in the boy's bathroom. I'm still hiding...

-Sparrow

Dear emyy250,

Okay...?

Confused, Headmaster Grimm

Dear emyy250,

We go to the bar with others and we watch sports. Eh, pretty normal guy stuff, I guess. No, Grimm isn't mad, but it is hard since I'm supposed to be a "good guy" in my story and he's supposed to be a "bad guy" in his.

- Jack B. Nimble

Dear emyy250,

Well, we're in the same faculty, and there is teacher's night out, etc. sometimes, so... you can connect the dots. Chatter, beer...

- Mr. Badwolf

Dear emyy250,

Uh... IDK, since destiny probly not happenin, so yeah. But, if had to, maybe family mausoleum. Thanks for the bear...

- Briar

Dear emyy250,

No way in heck. I can't even give her away anymore; Gala spends more time with Raven and Nevermore than she does with me. Besides, she'd miss the Land of Ever After; she relies on magic, so even if I could give her away, she'd be weak and suffer in your almost magic-free land.

Caringly, Apple White  
>(PS I apologized and jumped in the swamp.)<p>

Dear emyy250,

My dad's awesome. When I can actually talk to him for real, that is. And being a Wolf/Hood, as you nicely put it, has its perks. But, the hood can actually get hot when I'm hiding my ears. No, I would never leave the Land of Ever After; I love it too much to do that. And, for the most part, I'm pretty good.

- Cerise Hood

Dear emyy250 (roughly translated by Maddie),

They did get plague. It killed them. And do miss not-mean Milton. Not always nice, but not always mean. Raven, Maddie, and Milton know, maybe a few others. Probably a few others.

- Giles Grimm  
>_<p>

Kitty Cheshire: KITTY! (input hug). Excuse the pun but you a purrfectly mischievous, and it's so you. Who our your favorite people to mess with? Has anyone tried to put a bell on you?  
>PS. Rats are delicious.<p>

Hunter Huntsmans: Hello fellow environmentalist. How many animals have you rescued from your father? Is there any of other guy you dislike?

Mr. Big Bad Wolf: PUPPY! (Input hug). Do you ever fell the urge to chase Kitty? How/why did the Huntsman fail against you?

C. : Sup girl? Can you actually fly with your wings? Or are they part of your shirt? What's been the hardest class for you at ever after high?

Headmaster Grimm: You failed to mention the last staff pay rises. May be dictator is more suited to Apple, how about Warden since you run the school like a prison.

Giles Grimm: You are better then your brother. Have you tried to get past your curse by writing? Heck you could write gibberish then highlight lighters in order to make words. Do you have a copy of Elements of Harmony a Reference guide? Or the grimoure of Sarah Ravencroft?

Dear VXWolf,

Please don't hug me, but thank you for the compliment. *mrrow*. Um... I like messing with everybody, but whoever after would cause the most chaos. One of my many favorite pranks was when I took every single mirror, large or small, that Daring owned, then followed him and blocked every mirror he passed... hehe! And, yeah, my dad did it one time as a punishment and to see if I knew what to do with it. I tore it off and buried it. Rats really ARE delicious if you cook them right. Never raw. It's disgusting and unsanitary.

- Kitty

Dear VXWolf,

You're an environmentalist, too? Cool. I have no idea how many animals I've saved; I don't keep track, I just work to save them. And I don't really like Sparrow that much, but only when he's being obnoxious with his guitar.

- Hunter

Dear VXWolf,

I'm am not a puppy. And, no, never. I'm not a dog; I'm a wolf shapeshifter. The Huntsman failed because Red set off a smoke bomb and yelled fire, so no time for killing. **Note (not part of letter): This is true; I read it in the Ever After High book series somewhere.**

- Mr. Badwolf

Dear VXWolf,

Yo. Yep, I can fly. It's a bit difficult, though, because they're a bit on the heavy side. And, at Ever After High, probably some Grimmnastics classes because my wings are, as I said, a bit heavy and absorb water.

- C.A. Cupid

Dear VXWolf,

Sorry about forgetting; two to three months ago. And, no, I do not run the school like a prison. But, as long as I'm not Dictator...

- Headmaster Grimm

Dear VXWolf (roughly translated by Maddie),

Yes, I have; it failed. I might have books you mentioned; I'm not sure. And thank you for the comment on saying I'm better than Milton.

- Giles Grimm  
>_<p>

Milton Grimm: Ya...if you have so much power then why did you have to lie? and most of all if you did have such power then you didn't need to bully kids to get them to sign.

Duchess swan, Raven Queen and Apple white: Apple white...you really got to be more original..the whole blond hair, blue eye, rosy cheek princess is so...has been...and tiring...we have seen it so much its over do. Why can't you be more original like Raven queen or Duchess Swan?

Dear Guest review,

Because I need to make sure my power is maintained, duh.

- Milton Grimm

Dear Guest review,

I am original. Now, bye, loser. I've gotta go buy whatever after is the most popular in the kingdoms,

- Apple

Dear Guest review,

We are both quite flattered.

- Duchess and Raven  
>_<p>

Hey me again  
>Dear apple<br>How is it shameless like yes I get wat u mean but y just y plus isnt it better to take a leap of fate then stay in one spot

Dear mr badwolf  
>Wat do u think of the whole royalrebel thing going on and also wat do u think of cerise being a rebel

Dear raven  
>No problem<p>

Dear maddie  
>How close r u to ur father<p>

Dear izzwizz,

Because staying in the same place is a good choice for me. Haven't you read my story?

- Apple

Dear izzwizz,

Don't tell Grimm, but I support it, and I'm glad Cerise is a Rebel.

- Mr. Badwolf

Dear izzwizz,

Closer than two bugs in a rug! I love my dad, he makes the best tea!

- Maddie  
>_<p>

Dear Raven Queen,  
>You are my absolute favorite female character in Ever After High, and I just wanted you to know that. Plus, you have me and my sister's vote for Thronecoming Queen! Continue staying wicked awesome!<p>

Dear C. A. Cupid,  
>What is the weirdest love problem someone has given you to fix? How about the saddest? The funniest? The one with the most drama?<p>

Dear Blondie Lockes,  
>Please answer me when I ask how you got on the Thronecoming court. I mean really, I just don't get it. Was it by default? Not to be mean, just curious!<p>

Deat Ever After High's Fairytale Family,  
>Last time, it was one word self-descriptions. Now, I want you to name one person you would die for. You don't have to tell me why; that's optional!<p>

From your fan forever after with smiles,  
>Story Lover<p>

Dear Story Lover,

Thank you! It really makes me happy that you thinks so, truly. And what's this about Thronecoming? I'm one of the nominees? Cool, thank you again!

- Raven

Dear Story Lover,

Um, the weirdest, let's see... there was a centaur who liked a giant, and the giant liked the centaur, but both were shy. True Hearts Blossoms saved the day. For the saddest, there was a fairytale where the princess fell in love with the villain before signing, but before I could do anything, they signed. But, I tried. I was still in training. Funniest would probably be Hopper's case! Ha, it was really funny, I hope it works out. Then most dramatic... Honestly, I don't know; they're all dramatic in their own ways.

With love, C.A. Cupid

Dear Story Lover,

I don't know. I honestly, really don't know.

Confused, Blondie Lockes

Dear Story Lover (typed by C.A. Cupid),

Dexter: Raven (obvi)  
>Daring: His mirror (okay, okay, a loved one. He refuses to divulge which one)<br>Cedar: Her father  
>C.A. Cupid: Technically, I can't die because I'm immortal. But, Dexter, if I had to.<br>Raven: Dexter  
>Cerise: Anyone in her pack of friends<br>Maddie: Her dad  
>Apple: Her destiny (that didn't count, so happy to say she said her mom and we pushed her in the swamp)<br>Briar: Her mother  
>Ashlynn: Hunter<br>Hunter: Ashlynn  
>Duchess: Sparrow (so he can continue dirty work as she says)<br>Sparrow: Duchess (so she can continue dirty work as he says)  
>Lizzie: Her mother<br>Kitty: Her father  
>Poppy: Holly<br>Holly: Poppy  
>Blondie: Her mother<br>Hopper: Briar  
><strong>(Note: Let me know if I forget anybody!)<strong>

From, the gang at Ever After High  
>_<p>

Poppy,  
>How did Holly and ur parents react when u cut ur hair?<p>

Dear Destiney Skye,

Holly was surprised, but kept it together, but my parents were angry. For a few days. They calmed down after about a week.

- Poppy  
>_<p>

Cerise: do you have a crush on anyone  
>Badwolf: what would you do if cerise got pregnant<br>Apple: do you feel insecure about your hair  
>Hunter: if you weren't dating Ashlynn who would you date?<br>Sparrow: yum  
>Badwolf: how did you and red riding hood fall in love<p>

Dear omqfanfics,

Maybe Daring, maybe not... Honestly, I don't know.

- Cerise

Dear omqfanfics,

I'd be disappointed if it was out of wedlock, but I'd support her and help her.

- Mr. Badwolf

Dear omqfanfics,

Yeah. How'd you know?

Confused, Apple

Dear omqfanfics,

I don't know who I'd be dating. I'm not sure I'd be dating at all.

- Hunter

Dear omqfanfics,

What. The. Hex. Do. You. Mean. By. Yum?

- Sparrow

Dear omqfanfics,

I don't know, it just happened. That's the way it is with love; it happens when you least hexpect it.

- Mr. Badwolf  
>_<p>

Raven: I know this isn't a question but you are awesome  
>Cerise: what's your favorite song<br>Maddie: do you love me

Dear Guest,

Thank you!

- Raven

Dear Guest,

I like Dark Side and She Wolf, but I forget which people sing them.

- Cerise

Dear Guest,

I love almost everyone! Unless you are a mean, nasty person that hates tea and mice!

- Maddie  
>_<p>

Raven,  
>You have to be the bravest person in all of Ever After. You refused your destiny for crying out loud! You're not evil. You are a compassionate, intelligent, courageous, beautiful, fearless, strong, talented, and all around amazing angel. You, Raven Queen, are entirely freaking incredible.<p>

Love,  
>I3PERCYx1,000!<p>

Raven, You probably read my last letter, and I meant every word. Also, you need to listen to the song, 'Welcome To My Life' by Simple Plan. You would totally relate to it. Also, at one point, you should sing it to Apple indirectly. You'll see why.  
>Maddie, You are just so sweet! I wish I could hug you through the computer!<br>Cerise, You're just amazing. You really are.  
>Cedar, You are the realest puppet I've ever seen. You are honestly the best.<br>Cupid, You are the sweetest girl ever! You deserve true love.  
>Poppy, I wish your sister could be as amazingly epic as you are, but she just can't compare.<br>Ashlynn, You are awesome in the best ways. Your kindness truly knows no bounds.  
>Hunter, You are, hands down, the greatest guy a girl could be lucky to enough to call her boyfriend. You're sweet, honest, and strong. Stay awesome, big guy! (P.S. You just have the cutest Puppy eyes I've ever seen!<p>

Dear I3PERCYx1,000,

Thank you for your last letter! I just listened to that song; I really do relate to it. It describes my life at times perfectly! Thank you for telling me about that song!

- Raven

Dear I3PERCYx1,000,

I got your hug! Yay!

- Maddie

Dear I3PERCYx1,000,

Okay? Thanks?

- Cerise

Dear I3PERCYx1,000,

Really? How many puppets have you seen? Even if I'm the only one, thank you.

- Cedar

Dear I3PERCYx1,000,

I do? Thank you!

Lots of love, Cupid

Dear I3PERCYx1,000,

I'm flattered, but don't badmouth my sister or your hair won't be as royally fabulous as before when you wake up.

- Poppy

Dear I3PERCYx1,000,

Thank you; you are one of the sweetest people ever after!

- Ashlynn

Dear I3PERCYx1,000,

Cool. Thanks. And how do you know about my Puppy Eyes?

Confused, Hunter  
>_<p>

Dear Apple,  
>There is so much hate for you but I am definitely on the Royal side.<br>But I think something got mixed up in your story. If the Evil Queen is the stepmother of Snow White, like in the actual story, wouldn't that make Raven's mom the Evil Queen in your story?  
>And wouldn't that mean your mom would be dead? Just wondering.<p>

Dear Briar,  
>I wanted to let you know how amazing you are. You are totally my favorite character and I wish I was as brave as you. I don't think I could do half the things you have. Like ziplining. I hate heights.<p>

Dear Guest,

No one hates me. I'm Apple White, and I'm royally perfect in every way. And, with the stories, they HAVE been changed a bit so that retelling them will be as smooth as possible.

- Apple

Dear Guest,

Thank you! If I could, I'd take you ziplining and totes destroy your hatred of heights! I'm making progress with Apple and Hextreme Sports! And I~

Dear Guest,

Sorry, Briar fell asleep before completing her letter.

- RavenQueenFan2605  
>_<p>

Dear cerise and daring do you like each other because I ship you too A LOT! Believe when I saw "lizzie hearts fairy tale firts date" I think I almost hit myself with the frying pan because daring started dating lizzie.

Dear raven do you like dexter because I know he likes you, you two should totally start dating.

Dear apple I know you really want to follow your destiny but don't you think like you should not follow your destiny and do wathever else you want to do instead of becoming the next snow white cus I think you should forget about it believe me one day you will thank me for it.

Dear poppy I LOVE your hairstyle is so awesome! Btw umm how do you feel about being the older twin and having the path of rapunzel (I know you and your sister have it a secret) but If everybody else found out about it how would you feel happy or sad that you have to play the rapunzel story.

Sincerely  
>Nathalie123<p>

Dear Nathalie123,

No way! His ego is bigger than the steaks my dad eats when he goes out for dinner and that's saying something! Plus, he's so vain, what with his mirror and constantly staring at his perfect face.

- Cerise

Dear Nathalie123,

Don't worry, I already have a plot to get them together.

- RavenQueenFan2605

Dear Nathalie123,

Yeah, I like him, but he likes Cupid, remember? True Hearts Day. Tell me if I'm wrong.

- Raven

Dear Nathalie123,

Never after in the whole hexing world. I like my destiny and I WILL HAVE IT!

- Apple

Dear Nathalie123,

Honestly, I'm not happy about it. And if I had to play Rapunzel, I'd die because I, quite frankly, do NOT want to play the part. Besides, I love my hairstyle, and so do many others, so no.

- Poppy  
>_<p>

Dear Apple  
>I feel really bad about the way people treat you now I wish there was something I could do but alas all I can do is ask you my questions<br>Do you ever worry about your friends joining the rebellion?  
>And what did you think of Briar when you first met her?<br>Best of wishes

Dear Guest,

Finally, a supporter! Yes! Well, no, not really, but it's starting to bother me after Ashlynn did. And, with Briar, I think we just clicked!

- Apple  
>_<p>

Im super happy you love the dress and duplicated it So I got wondering Can you sing Let It Go cause we all know you have an uber lovely voice

Dear Michelle Rita,

Okay, I will. Hehe. I'll ask RavenQueenFan2605 to make me a dress like Elsa's from Let It Go, hexcept in purple and silver.  
>_<p>

Dear Apple,  
>Would you ever dye you hair black?<p>

Dear Raven,  
>Did you have any childhood friends?<p>

Dear Briar,  
>Who do you have a crush on? Is it Hopper?<p>

Dear Maddie,  
>Do you feel misunderstood?<p>

Dear Dex,  
>WHY HAVEN'T YOU MADE A MOVE ON RAVEN YET?<p>

Dear Daring,  
>Who do you love more: Your mirror or Lizzie?<p>

Dear Poppy,  
>I am probably the only one who ships you and Sparrow. How much do you like him?<p>

Dear Holly,  
>If everyone found out about your secret about being "switched at birth", what would you do?<p>

Dear Cerise,  
>If you do decide to be Cerise Wolf, who will be Red Riding Hood?<p>

Dear Cedar,  
>On a scale from 1-10, how much do you really want to be a real girl?<p>

Dear Duchess,  
>Just wondering, do you like Sparrow?<p>

Dear Hunter,  
>Do you wish that you could stand up to your dad about being the next Huntsman?<p>

Dear Ashlynn,  
>Which prince are you destined to be with? Does he go to Ever After High?<p>

Dear Blondie,  
>If you got to rule a kingdom for a day, what would be your laws?<p>

Dear Cupid,  
>How much do you like Dexter on a scale from 1-10?<p>

Dear Kitty,  
>Do you have friends in Wonderland?<p>

Dear Sparrow,  
>Does your mom work at EAH? (Maid Marian, right?) Oh, and do you like Duchess?<p>

Dear Hopper,  
>if there was a spell that would make Briar instantly fall in love with you, would you give her that spell?<p>

Dear Headmaster Grimm,  
>What happened between you and your brother?<p>

Dear Infinity90,

Yeah. I tried at one time, but my mom caught me and was furious.

- Apple

Dear Infinity90,

Well, uh... there's Cedar.

- Raven

Dear Infinity90,

On and off with Hopper.

- Briar

Dear Infinity90,

Nope! Hexcept for when I speak in Riddlish to a non-Wonderlandian.

Madly, Maddie

Dear Infinity90,

Yeesh! I'm shy and I've tried. Don't kill me, please!

- Dexter

Dear Infinity90,

My mirror. I don't love Lizzie, sorry.

- Daring

Dear Infinity90,

Eh, I like him maybe at a 4-5 out of ten.

- Poppy

Dear Infinity90,

I'd get Poppy to pretend she was me and I'd pretend to be her, so we'd still get what we both want!

- Holly

Dear Infinity90,

A different Hood from my town.

- Cerise

Dear Infinity90,

10

- Cedar

Dear Infinity90,

Eh. If he stopped romancing every girl he sees and stopped playing annoying songs, I'd like him more.

- Duchess

Dear Infinity90,

Yeah, but trust me, he's a big guy and really intimidating.

- Hunter

Dear Infinity90,

I'd rather not say.

- Ashlynn

Dear Infinity90,

I wouldn't be able to create new laws in that short amount of time; we'd have to vote on it. But, I'd do my best to make sure my ruling is just right.

- Blondie

Dear Infinity90,

9

Lots of love, Cupid

Dear Infinity90,

Yes. They all get my pranks and jokes.

- Kitty

Dear Infinity90,

Mmhmm, and Duch is super hot, so yeah.

- Sparrow

Dear Infinity90,

No because that's not fair and it's manipulative and sneaky. She wouldn't truly like me if I did.

- Hopper

Dear Infinity90,

That's for me to know and for you to wonder about.

- Headmaster Grimm  
>_<p>

Dear Cedar,  
>Do you think that Nathan Nutcracker will become apart of the cartoon? And if so, do you believe that you two will become a couple?<p>

Dear Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller,

I honestly don't know. For both questions.

- Cedar  
>_<p>

Dear Dexter,  
>DO YOU LIKE ICE CREAM?<p>

Lizzie,  
>Are the red streaks in you hair natural?<p>

Raven,  
>Do you think you could beat Cerise in a race?<p>

Dear Holly and Poppy,  
>When you found out Nanny Nonna mixed up your birthdates, did you want to punch her?<p>

Dear Sparrow and Dexter,  
>You are my two favorite males at EAH. Thanks for being awesome.<p>

I am running out of ideas, but I'll be back with more (l8r!)

Infinity90

Dear Infinity90,

Uh, yeah. Who doesn't?

- Dexter

Dear Infinity90,

What do you think? Yes.

Off with your head, Lizzie

Dear Infinity90,

No. I wouldn't even dare try.

- Raven

Dear Infinity90,

Of course not. We were both furious, but we wouldn't do that.

- Holly and Poppy

Dear Infinity90,

Your welcome. Sparrow says it comes naturally. I disagree.

- Dexter and Sparrow (written by Dexter)  
>_<p>

I can see the problem with royals wanting happily ever afters, and the Rebels wanting their own happily ever afters. I can understand both sides but I have a suggestion. We can work together in your fairy tales to have happily ever afters. For example, when Raven is evil queen and Apple is Snow White, you two girls should help each other out. If Raven gets inside a mirror prison (no offence Raven) you, Soon to be queen Apple should release Raven and have everyone forgive the things she has done. Or if Apple gets poisoned, Raven can have a cure on stand by if a true loves kiss dosen't work out. That way Everyone can have a Good ending. Everyone is happy, the end. So, we should put our deffrences about who's evil or good and who has a happy ending or dosen't. Instead we should drop this feud and work together. What say you all? Yours truly shiroauska8 (or shiro for short) P.S, it's a simple yes or no question unless you want to go into full detail

Dear shiroauska,

Everyone says no.

The gang at Ever After High


	7. Is Book-End Still Standing?

**Hi, I'm sorry about the long chapter update, I've been busy with real life.**  
>_<p>

Dear Her (maybe) Future Highness, Queen (princess for now) Apple White,  
>I'm so used to living in an unpredictable world that having my destiny set out for me seems like an impossible paradise! If i had the chance, I would cling on to that certainty like a lifeline, too, but your destiny demands otherwise. I also understand the importance of being allowed to be who you are and make you own choices, for it is your choices that define you. You will make such a wonderful queen, Princess Apple, but I feel there is one thing you are overlooking. Is it not the duty of a queen to make sacrifices for the happiness of her subjects? Selfishness is a trait that all of us possess, but the true heroes are those who do not let it blind them and eventually overcome it for the greater good. By selfishly confining Raven Queen and the other Rebels to their inherited stories, do you not realize that you are going against your own destiny? Perhaps this is why you are receiving so much hate? Please consider this for the good of your kingdom. I understand this could mean that you might never get you Happily Ever After or become Queen, but stop and think like one (a queen) for a moment. What would be more important to the best queen Ever After will ever have? Her own life and happiness or that of her subjects? Thank you for your time and consideration, you loyal fan (not subject, since unfortunately I live in another world) ;)<p>

Dear Raven,  
>Whew, being so formal for that long was really tiring! Please tell me if Apple liked it! Anyways, I was wonder what you relationship with Kitty, Lizzie and Blondie was? (other than using Blondie as a lock-opener) And btw, LOVE your hair! The colour(s) suit you perfectly! (Yes, I'm Canadian)<p>

Dear Kitty,  
>I get all this RoyalRebel stuff, but really, you are my favourite. I think your style is just purrrr-fect, and I love your sneaky and tricky personality! And I totally agree with your "couldn't care less about anyone else, I'm just doing my own thing" attitude! I was wondering if you could give me some tips on being such an amazingly sneaky trickster? (other than your disappearing, because that's really one-of-a-kind) I'd really appreciate it! Kitty for the win! ;P

Dear Duchess Swan,  
>I have noticed that you are by far the most amazing dancer in all of Ever After, and it's quite unfortunate that you are misunderstood. I was wondering if you'd ever though about going out there and getting what you want on your own? I mean, without hurting someone else? There's obviously enough boys, and they wouldn't be able to help falling for you, if only you stopped trying to cheat.<br>P.S. Now that you can choose your own destiny, have you ever thought of opening 'Duchess Swan's Academy of Dance' or 'The Duchess Dance Theatre'?

*to RavenQueenFan2605* I'm sorry it's so long, I just had a lot to say. Don't worry, though, the next one's the last one, and it's short. *end of note to author*

Humphrey Dumpty, have you ever thought of taking your rapping career forward? Even Apple White and Raven Queen like your rapping!

Dearest lovedystopia,

I was quite touched when I read your letter. Thank you very, very much. But, I believe that a queen's subject's happiness should come before her own... unless the queen is unhappy.

Sincerely, Princess Apple White, daughter of Snow White

Dear lovedystopia,

Yes, she loved it. Apple was smiling so much, I'm surprised her mouth didn't hurt (her lips are actually unnaturally chapped, I saw her special chapstick). With Kitty, she can be nice, but she was furious with me after I cast that running spell on her shoes, and she's one of Maddie's very, VERY good friends. Lizzie is always yelling something and seems disappointed because I'm supposed to be an Evil Queen like her, but I don't want to be. And, with Blondie, she has tried to film me, which was annoying, but she is nice enough, plus Dex let me watch as he filmed her once. It was pretty cool. And purple really DOES suit me! Thank you!

- Raven

Dear lovedystopia,

Meow. Meow mrrrow grr meeeew grrr mrroooooow meow meow meeeeeeeoooooow. Those are your tips. I shall never after divulge my secrets! NEVER AFTER! And thanks for the attitude compliment; no one really notices.

Grinning mischievously, Kitty

Dear lovedystopia,

Thank you, I really am the best dancer in Ever After High! No one notices hexcept me. And Sparrow, but only if my dress accidentally flies up and I'm not wearing tights. That was embarrassing. And, yeah, I have thought about it, so I'm working on Sparrow... hehe... And, yes, I will most definitely open a ballet school once I'm done with school. And a ballet theater.

From Duchess

Dear lovedystopia,

Eh, it's fine. Go ahead and send your long letters! The characters like them a lot (but also enjoy short letter)!

Her amazing, un-describable, powerful Highness, RavenQueenFan2605

Dear lovedystopia,

Of course, brah. I'm workin' on it.

- Humphrey  
>_<p>

Sparrow: *gets a huge thing of painkillers and a lollipop* That should do. Chapter 10's out btw. Have fun. Do you like Halloween? What do you dress up as? Jack B. Nimble: You're the only person in your story. Do you guys ever play normal basketball? Without the wolves and pastries. That seems like so much more work. Do you like superheroes? Badwolf: Is Jack funny when he's drunk? What's the cutest thing he's ever done? Is Grimm mean to you? *growls at Headmaster* Grimm: Does the staff like you? Do you like what you are now? A liar and a kidnapper. Duchess: Hi. I know we have our differences, but punch Sparrow once for me. Don't tell him it was from me.*gets toy swan* Payment. Giles: What's something I can embarrass Milton with? I ran out of stuff.

Hey, emyy,

Not. Happy. Grrrrrrrr... Be thankful I cannot traverse dimensions or time and space cuz YOU would be DEAD. D-E-A-D dead. But, you've made it up with the lollipop, so whatever after, water under the troll bridge. Mostly. Of course I like Halloween! There's pranking, having an excuse to buy POUNDS of candy, scaring little annoying brats... You get the idea. I like dressing up as nothing, since this handsome face should never be hidden by a mask.

- Sparrow

Dear emyy250,

I know that. My story was easy; I mean, jump over a candlestick? Who wrote that, a 5 year old? Anyways, I do play normal basketball with the other guy faculty sometimes, and me and Badwolf are the best players. He's better than me, though. And, yes, I like superheroes. Hulk SMASH!

- Jack B. Nimble

Dear emyy250,

Yes, he is INCREDIBLY funny when he's drunk. Seriously, you should have heard the things he has said. The cutest thing he's ever done... uh... I can't say. He doesn't do cute things, and the one time he did, he swore me to secrecy. And Grimm isn't too mean... I guess.

- Mr. Badwolf

Dear emyy250,

I do NOT like you. All capitals. The faculty likes me when I give them small raises, but are indifferent otherwise. And I am NOT a liar and a kidnapper! I really, REALLY wish I could strangle you...

Angrily, Headmaster Milton Grimm

Dear emyy250,

Gladly. But why? And I WILL tell him it was from you because that payment was most definitely NOT enough. Haha, so hexcited.

Sneakily, Duchess

Dear emyy250 (as he can now speak if you've seen the Thronecoming episode),

I don't know, I was locked up for a long time, remember? Well, there was the time he fell asleep and some students drew on his face with purple ink and he didn't notice when he woke up...

- Giles  
>_<p>

Raven- would you ever consider riding a broomstick Ps. I would love you for a friend  
>Lizzie_ I hope you find someone<br>Holly, Poppy and cerise_ if Milton does find out allow me to kick his butt  
>Daring -for the love of all our sanity open a book<br>King charming _ what the heck advancing wooing really this is the 21st century look it up  
>Giles- I promise we will free you someday<br>Dexter _ the reason raven wont make a move on you is because she thinks you like cupid and she doesn't like daring. Also Dex you totally remind me of Donnie from tmnt  
>sparrow - do us all a favor and stop that racket<br>Ashlynn do you like raven now as a friend  
>Maddie listen to Pharell's happy I am sure all of wonderland will appreciate it<p>

Dear Ace (ha, we're ALL using your format!)_No. Just... No._Raven

Dear Ace_I do to. Thank you. Off with your head._Lizzie

Dear Ace_We'd let you, but unfortunately, the only one to defy the natural laws and come here so far is RQF2605_Holly, Poppy, and Cerise

Dear Ace_For your information, I am currently reading Les Miserables or whatever after it is by Victor Hugo because RQF2605 is making me. She read it in a week (or so she says)_Daring

Dear Ace_I read the entire thing in three weeks._RQF2605

Dear Ace_Advanced wooing is a tradition of Ever After High's young princes to prepare them for their stories!_King Charming

Dear Ace_I already have been, but thank you for the offer._Giles

Dear Ace_What the hex? Oh, dear... I need to talk to her. And who the hex is Donnie and what the hex is TMNT?_Dexter

'Sup, bro_NEVER AFTER! I'M GONNA ROCK ON! *plays very loud guitar riff*_Sparrow

Dear Ace_ Yes, obviously. Yeesh, was there a doubt?_Ashlynn

Dear Ace_'Cause I'm happy... *sings entire song over and over and over again*_Maddie

Dear Ace_Thanks a lot..._Everyone else  
>_<p>

Oh don't worry about that Raven (Brings out the purple version of Elsa's dress)  
>Oh and Dexter give this to Raven afterwards *its a dark purple rose* It's enchanted to never wither away its perfect for her.<p>

Dear Michelle Rita,

Thank you for the gorgeous dress! I love it! Now, to get rid of the sleeves and cape, and make that leg slit higher...

Craftily, Raven

Dear Michelle Rita,

Thank you for the gift to give to Raven! And, godmother, she looks so amazing in that dress...

Dazzled, Dexter  
>_<p>

Sparrow, don't lie. I have magic powers and I will know if you lie! DO NOT LIE TO ME OR I WILL TURN YOU INTO A PURPLE UNICORN WEARING A TRENCHCOAT AND A FEDORA! Okay, here's the question. Are you afraid of Hunter? Cuz in some of the diaries it says that you are.

Hey, AWESOMENESS45,

I like your name. Just a sec... *plays guitar riff* AWESOMENESS45!... Okay, then, yeah. I am afraid of Hunter when he's angry. Just DON'T TURN ME INTO A PURPLE UNICORN... *checks letter*... WEARING A TRENCH COAT AND A FEDORA!

Bye, Sparrow  
>_<p>

Hunter, what would you do if you caught Dexter with his hand on Ashlynn's boobs?

Dear Owllover34,

The. World. Will. EXPLODE. *psychotic facial expression*

- Hunter  
>_<p>

To Raven&Dexter:  
>That's a relief, because I kind of want to be born. Though I can't exactly say the same for Cider; she's apple's daughter and she can't stand me. Actually, scratch that, she wants to kill me.<br>*CRASH!*  
>Oh hex, not again! I'd love to stay and chat, but I've gotta go!<br>Currently running for her life, Dove.

Dear Dove,

Oh, no! Run as fast as you can! And Apple's genes should come through and distract her at the sight of a red dress on sale for 50% off, so don't worry. Who's her father? Hopefully not Daring...

- Raven&Dexter  
>_<p>

Dear Apple,

Umm what if I told you a certain Lizzie was dating a certain Daring (nervous laugh)  
>Don't be mad,<br>Awesome300

AWESOME300,

I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE SO GODMOTHER HELP ME!

Psychotically, Apple

Dear Awesome300,

She won't; she's locked in the basement for a while until she calms down.

- Everyone else  
>_<p>

Can someone please tell Cerise that a hybrid is what werewolf is

Dear DragonDreamer1011,

A werewolf is not a hybrid; a werewolf is a human that is perfectly normal unless it's the full moon, where they have a furry problem, and they are infected by getting bitten or being cursed (as the first werewolf supposedly was by a deity), or if both parents have a werewolf gene and pass it on to their child(ren). As a hybrid, I do not experience unwillful transformations, but forever exist with wolf ears and athletic abilities. Humph, do your research.

Annoyed, Cerise

Dear DragonDreamer1011,

Sherlock helped her. And if you do not know who he is, shame on you. Shame on you.

Her amazing, un-describable, powerful Highness, RavenQueenFan2605  
>_<p>

Hey me once again  
>Dear the gang of ever after high<br>Have u ever watched this show call once upon a time it really good u guys should try it and oh please cerise and daring just kiss already

Dear the parents of these kids wat do u think of we're they stand when it comes to the royals and the rebels and also wat do u think of there love life oh and wat was school like for all of u guys

Dear the author of this fanfic  
>When do u plan on setting up daring and cerise and maybe get Alister and Maddie on a date 2 ;)<br>From izzwizz

Dear izzwizz,

Yes, RQF forced us to, but she has, unfortunately, been unable to watch ANY of season 4 so far, so we haven't either. CAPTAIN SWAN FOREVER AFTER!

- The gang at Ever After High

Dear izzwizz,

Everyone said, in general, that kids will be kids and that they'll resolve it, but they support their children no matter what. The Evil Queen didn't care as long as Raven will be evil (which I informed her that Raven will most definitely not be). And I'm working on it... still busy with Cerise and Daring...

Her amazing, un-describable, powerful Highness, RavenQueenFan2605  
>(P.S. They said school was mostly enjoyable)<p>

Dear izzwizz,

NO. I do NOT wanna be locked in a small room on camera with a half-naked Daring EVER AFTER AGAIN.

- Cerise

Dear izzwizz,

I'll try to kiss her. Don't worry.

- Daring  
>_<p>

Apple, have you considered secretly bribing Raven to sign the book of legends?

Dear Question,

Yes, I've already tried. And your name is retarded.

- Apple

Dear Question,

It isn't. We like your name.

- Everyone else  
>_<p>

Poppy,  
>How did you get into EAH?<br>Holly,  
>Does having long hair annoying? Did you ever think of cutting it?<br>Cupid,  
>Do you want to return to MH? Do you know of the new students?<br>Raven,  
>How did your parents ever get together if they hate each other?<br>Kitty,  
>Can you hear the narrators?<p>

Dear Peppy Piper,

Uh, the same way everyone else did; tuition fees and enrollment forms.

- Poppy

Dear Peppy Piper,

Sometimes. But I like it. It's useful, so I will not cut it, especially cuz of my story.

- Holly

Dear Peppy Piper,

Every once in a while, but I'm not technically a monster; I'm more of a fairy tale. Who are the new students?

Lots of love, C.A. Cupid

Dear Peppy Piper,

Destiny destiny destiny destiny destiny *computer crashes from same word being typed so many times*

- Raven

Dear Peppy Piper,

Of course, but I pretend like I don't.

- Kitty  
>_<p>

Dear Poppy,  
>What would you say if Sparrow Hood asked you out?<p>

Dear Sparrow,  
>Would you ever ask Poppy O'Hair out? If you did, then how? Also, do you know that she likes you? And if you didn't, now you do, so you should definitely ask her out- you two would be so cute together!<p>

Dear ohairsisters,

I'd say yes, duh.

- Poppy

Hey, ohairsisters,

It depends, she is pretty hot. She likes me? Cool. Unfortunately, there is the Duchess and Blondie fight going, so I'd rather not see what happens if Poppy and I started dating... Thanks, but no thanks.

- Sparrow  
>_<p>

Daring,  
>Who do u like Apple or Lizzie?<br>DIZZIE4LIFE!  
>Huntlynn,<br>How did u get together?

Dear LoveShipper,

Neither. What the hex is Dizzie?

- Daring

Dear LoveShipper,

Read the journals that come with our Signature line dolls online or somewhere else.

- Huntlynn  
>_<p>

Dear everyone at EAH,  
>Do you think that Sparrow Hood would look better with Poppy O'Hair, or Duchess Swan- both couples have been shipped a lot.<p>

Dear guitarhero,

Poppy. Duchess is mean.

- Apple

Dear guitarhero,

Duchess. They're perfect for each other.

- Everyone else  
>_<p>

For everybody at Ever After High,

Hi guys! I was wondering- who looks cuter with Sparrow Hood; Poppy or Duchess? I have seen both couples shipped a bunch of times

Dear someoneelse,

See previous section.

Her amazing, un-describable, powerful Highness, RavenQueenFan2605  
>_<p>

Poppy,  
>What would you do if Sparrow Hood asked you out? What if he asked out Duchess Swan? Also, you're my favorite person at EAH- thanks for being awesome!<p>

Sparrow,  
>Who do you like better- Poppy O'Hair, or Duchess Swan? Also, how would you ask either of them out? By the way, I think you would look so cute with Poppy!<p>

Duchess,  
>Do you secretly like Sparrow Hood?<p>

Dear timeslikethis,

I'd say yes. He's cute! Then I'd take away his guitar for the date.

- Poppy

'Sup, timeslikethis,

Duch. She understands my muse-ic and always comes up with the best dances for them. With Poppy, uh... while at the Tower Salon for a coffee date after she's done with her shift. For Duch, I'd make it dramatic. She likes fancy restaurants and being pampered. Fun...

- Sparrow

Dear timeslikethis,

Maybe, maybe not... Yes, you cracked me! Leave me alone!

Angrily, Duchess  
>_<p>

Everyone at EAH,  
>I know in the books, it mentions that everyone gets pets- but in the episodes Maddie's mouse Earl Grey is really the only pet ever mentioned. Why?<p>

Dear natneeuqnevan,

We don't know; the makers got lazy?

- The gang at Ever After High  
>_<p>

C A Cupid,  
>Please don't be offended by what I'm going to say!<br>I honestly think that you should stop wasting your time crushing on Dexter. He's obviously interested in Raven and not you. I dare you to go up to any other guy in the school and ask him out!

Dear noodles,

I'm gonna hold out hope... my Dexie... Fine, let's see if that cute guy in Crownculas will go out with me.

Lot's of love, C.A. Cupid  
>_<p>

O'Hair Twins,  
>Before Nanny Nona told you were switched, did you ever think Poppy was older?<br>Dexter,  
>When did you start liking Raven?<br>Cupid,  
>Do you know about the new couples at Monster High?<br>(Manny & Iris and Invisi-Billy & Scarah)

Dear PeacefulLovea,

A lot of the times. Yeah.

- O'Hair twins

Dear PeacefulLovea,

A long, long time ago.

- Dexter

Dear PeacefulLovea,

Yes, but I'd think it better if Invisi-Billy got together with Spectra. They're perfect for each other.

Lot's of love, C.A. Cupid  
>_<p>

Dear Apple White,  
>How do you have any friends? No one likes you, I just don't get it.<p>

Dear Briar, Blondie, and Ashlynn,  
>Why are you guys friends with Apple? She's a control freak and just a spoiled princess.<p>

ROYALREBEL,

DIEEEEEEEEEEE *shoots machine guns* *uses flamethrowers*

- Apple

Dear royalrebel,

We are because she can be nice, plus no one deserves to be friendless. Even psychopaths like Apple. And, thanks a lot *sarcasm drips from words*. Now, half of Book-End is in flames and some people are in the hospital.

- Briar, Blondie, and Ashlynn  
>_<p>

Dear Apple,  
>I am terribly sorry for my last letter.<br>So i shall speak in riddleish ... MADDIE PLEASE DO NOT TRANSLATE .  
>When you round the coner and enter the door i swaer my happiness falls down a mile or more.<br>The ashes in the trees shall not catch the breeze. But the birds shall.  
>And as one shall fall another shall rise,for i have seen it with my own two eyes. And the bords shall sing at her call, for she is the true queen . And she shall giveth and not taketh at all.<br>And when fall comes and winter brings cold air in the lungs, we shall all see spring in her nature.  
>And the ashes in the fire burn, when fueled, or so said the farmer to his old mule. And as the sky weeps so shall us all, for one is to rise and another is to fall.<br>Sincerely, Emmawinterfrost (aka Sierra)  
>P.s. MADDIE PLEASE DO NOT SOLVE THE PUZZLE AND DO NOT FIND THE CLUE FOR I SHALL KEEP THESE WORDS PURE AND TRUE.<p>

Dear Emmawinterfrost aka Sierra,

Thank you for apologizing. I speak for everyone. Apple's shunning you still, though.

- The gang (minus Apple) from Ever After High

Dear Emmawinterfrost aka Sierra,

I translated, but didn't share my translations. Wow, impressive description skills! Still, I'm a bit worried...

- Maddie  
>_<p>

Cerise,  
>How are you related to Sparrow Hood? If you even are, is it on his mom's side or his dad's- I know you're related on your mom's side. Do you have any other fairy-tale relatives?<p>

Dear eclipse,

My mom and Robin Hood and third cousins, twice removed. And I have plenty more relatives.

- Cerise  
>_<p>

Blondie,  
>OK- I'm just going to say it. You aren't a royal.<p>

Dear yoda,

Thanks a lot, Blondie's locked in her room sobbing. Jerk.

- The gang from Ever After High (minus Blondie and plus Her Amazing, Un-Describable, Powerful Highness, RavenQueenFan2605)  
>_<p>

Dear Briar,  
>Are you related to Belle from Beauty and The Beast?<br>Dear Raven,  
>Are you related to the White Queen?<p>

What's up, Star Light Love?

Yeah, my mom's distant cousins with her.

- Briar

Dear Star Light Love,

No. Thankfully, no. She's scary.

- Raven  
>_<p>

VOTE RAVEN FOR THRONECOMING QUEEN!  
>(not a letter; I just felt the need to spread the word)<p>

YES, VOTE RAVEN FOR THRONECOMING QUEEN! #teamraven FOREVER AFTER! If you don't know how, you can vote until November 22 on , even if you don't have an account. Totes agree with ya, hopelessromantic4life! I've already voted, like, 1,000 times for her online!  
>_<p>

Dear Apple, what are you going to do about Lizzie and Daring dating?

Dear Raven, you're seriously AWESOME. How's life?...

Dear lionsrcute1,

They're not dating. I asked.

- Apple

Dear lionsrcute1,

Thanks. You are, too. Life's good right now... You?

- Raven  
>_<p>

To Anyone Who'll Answer  
>Girls at EAH- do any of you not wear high heels? If there's anyone that wears flats, let me know!<p>

Dear elefant,

It depends on our moods and how we feel. So, sometimes.

- Cedar  
>_<p>

Apple,  
>I just got glasses and everyone loves them. Why don't u wear them? I'm also nearsighted, so I know how you feel, you shouldn't be embarrassed<br>-Kutie1820 (Katherine)

Dear Katherine,

I don't wear them because, unlike you commoner, a princess MUST be perfect, and if they find out I don't have perfect eyesight, then I'm not perfect! It would be a disaster!

- Apple  
>_<p>

Apple  
>You are a spoiled rotten airhead princess who if you had a brain wouldn't know what to do with it! And I will quote blondie are not "just right.<p>

Blondie  
>I think you have OCD. yeah that just right stuff is a serious obsessive compulsive disorder you should see a doctor<p>

Raven  
>you are awesome<p>

RAVEN CHARMING,

DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE! *fires* *explosions* *machine guns firing*

- Apple

Dear Raven Charming,

I am not, it's genetics. You are most certainly NOT just right.

- Blondie

Dear Raven Charming,

Why, thank you!

- Raven  
>_<p>

Dear Cupid,  
>What do the C. A. in your name stand for?<p>

Dear crushfan,

It's for me to know and for you to wonder about... Just kidding! My full name is Chariclo Arganthone Cupid. **(Note: This is true! I looked it up and did my research!)**

Lots of love, Chariclo Arganthone Cupid  
>_<p>

Apple  
>Yes it's me again so get over it. Do you remember when to said mirror mirror so smart and cool who's the fairest in this school, it sounds like what the evil queen says so by wanting to be the fairest you act like the evil queen and would be really upset if someone say Raven (which is already more pretty than you) was the fairest. Think about if the brain i ordered for you is there yet<p>

Raven  
>I meant what I said in apples letter<p>

RAVEN CHARMING,

THAT'S IT! MY ARMY TANKS ARE A'COMIN'!

- Apple

Dear Raven Charming (and anyone else),

Help us!

- Everybody

Dear Raven Charming,

I can tell.

- Raven  
>_<p>

Dear Briar Beauty,  
>You do know that you and your kingdom will fall asleep with you until your true love kisses you<p>

Dear Headmaster Grimm,  
>Is there any chance that Melody, Ariel's daughter, would be able to join your school?<p>

Dear SmittySmoothie,

Yes, I know, and I'm NOT happy about it.

- Briar

Dear SmittySmoothie,

Maybe. It depends.

- Headmaster Grimm  
>_<p>

It's been over a month please update or I WILL END YOU  
>And it ain't gonna be a happily ever after<p>

Dear ANGRY,

Sure, honey, SURE... *sarcasm*. Happy now? I updated. If you OR anybody else complains EVER AFTER AGAIN, I will just stop updating this story. Period. End of story. Besides, I'm not afraid of you; I know how to kill someone with a pencil if they assault me.

Her Amazing, Un-Describable, Powerful Highness, RavenQueenFan2605


	8. I respond to Owllover34 and Mari is mean

**A personal response to Owllover34's review:**

Guys, just leave her alone! She has a busy life, obviously! RQF2605, honey, you just take your time. Everyone else, BACK THE FRICK OFF! She'll update when she can! PEACE!

P.S. Although, when you do update, I would like to see my letter about my EAH superhero universe. You don't even have to put the letter in cuz it's so freaking long. I just wanna see everyone's responses.

P.P.S Including yours. I wanna know what the best author on the site thinks!

Love ya,  
>Owllover34<p>

Dear Owllover34,

I send you a hug through the computer! Thank you, but I don't think I'm the best author on this site... maybe in Ever After High (J.K., XD, I wish) but still! I'll do my best with the superhero-stuff when I can, and I honestly think Raven will like it, and Maddie, and Hunter... (lists most of the gang). Thank you for sticking up for the fact that my life IS busy, but I live in America so next week is Thanksgiving Break for me, so I've got the ENTIRE week off! Yay! When I'm on break, I'm gonna spend as much time as possible on my computer, rolling out chapters JUST for all of my lovely readers who are kind enough to take time out of their lives to read my stories! I love all of the people who support my writing, and I send EVERYONE virtual Olaf plush toys (from Frozen; I love Frozen) and, guess what, Owllover34? You get... a virtual Olaf plush toy AND 50 virtual cupcakes!

Love from Her Amazing, Un-Describable, Powerful Highness, *cue fancy signature*

RavenQueenFan2605

_Hi, I'm Mari. I'm sure you've heard of me. I'm on Ever After High Truth or Dare and I'm the finder in Hide and Seek. Check it out. We need more OCs so it'll be more fun. I'm getting bored. Even my new boyfriend Daniel is getting bored. If we don't get more OCs STAT, I'll burn down Ever After High and the Village of Book-End. Or I'll call my friend Elsa of Arendelle and tell her that Hans is hiding in the Village of Book-End or Ever After High and she'll freeze everything. Or send her army through a portal. And you SERIOUSLY read Queen Gabriella's crap on here? Really? You are ALL losers._

Oh, come on, Mari. I NEVER said you could get on here. Quit scaring them! And they are NOT losers! And my name is NOT Gabriella. That's just one of the many names I go by in my kingdom; Black Diamond. Bad name, I know, but who cares? It's amazing. The birds and~

_~Don't you DARE start talking about the kingdom; it'll take HOURS for you to shut up about it._

Fine... why I made you a princess, I'll never know... Mari's a jerk. And possibly a psychopath. Don't listen to her.

_I'm not a psychopath; I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research._

Please don't quote our friend, Sherlock. Seriously.

_But... he has the best quotes..._

I know, he does! I like him, too. Jeez, and you can't be a sociopath if you like Daniel.

_Okay, I'm ALMOST a sociopath._

One that all the guys in the kingdom drool over.

_I can't help being pretty and having a great figure!_

*sigh* You do realize I'm prettier than you, right?

_If you are prettier than me, then you are 4 times as pretty as Snow White is supposed to be. I'm about 2 times as pretty as she's supposed to be._

You mean, you are JUST as pretty as Raven.

_Ugh, I'm going to bed. 'Night._

'Night, Mari. Bye, and until next time!


	9. I'm lazy and Duchess smells like soap

Dear Briar, how are do feel that Ginger likes Hopper?  
>Dear Poppy, how would you feel if Tucker from Merry Men asked you out?<br>Dear Daring, I know you are secretly dating Lizzie (info on the wiki), but you signed to be with Apple, yet at Thronecoming you asked Cerise for a dance, who do you like?  
>Dear Apple, doesn't being perfect also mean accepting your flaws?<br>Dear RavenQueenFan2605, I think that Apple is scared of change because Raven refused to sign. So could you please not make Apple seem so Evil? You don't have to if you don't want to.  
>Dear Hopper, would you ever ask Ginger in helping you to make Briar jealous?<br>Dear Raven and Dexter, get together soon, I saw a Date Night doll line and you two are included  
>Dear Cedar, a wiki editor said that you had a crush on Hunter, can you please explain as to why she thought that? (another wiki editor took it off)<p>

Hi, Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller (this is right, right?),

She don't have no chance with da queen of parties, girl. Sorry, my boy, stay away.

- Briar

Dear Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller,

Okay. I'd give it a go. Why not?

Bye, Poppy

Dear Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller,

It was ONE DATE with Lizzie! Geez, why does EVERYONE assume we're pulling a Hunter and Ashlynn thingy? Godmother, you fans are obsessive. Don't tell RQF. Uh, gonna hafta go with Cerise right now; she saved the Thronecoming Bookball game.

- Daring

Dearest Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller,

If one is perfect, one is flawless, so that makes no sense.

Lovingly, Apple White

Dear Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller (yeah, I'll respond to letters if they're addressed to me, sometimes),

I think so, too; I just see Apple as a bit evilish, but I'm toning it down and being a bit more open to her, I guess.

Her Amazing, Un-Describable, Powerful Highness, RavenQueenFan2605

Dear Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller,

Maybe. If she's jealous, that means she likes me, which means she'll try to win me over, and I'll go with her because she's already won me over. But then Ginger will be mad, and she'll fight with Briar, plus I wouldn't like to deceive her...

Debating internally, Hopper

Dear Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller,

We're trying, so watch Cupid Comes Clean... Kinda. We weren't allowed to watch it, but RQF loved it, apparently. She was gushing about it for two whole freaking hours.

- Raven and Dexter

Dear Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller,

IDK, I'm just as clueless about it as you are.

- Cedar  
>_<p>

Duchess: Fine. Cause I want you to hit him. *Coffee giftcard for a lot of coffee* Sparrow: I didn't tell Duchess to hit you. My evil twin did. It's all her fault. Evil twins are evil. You want more candy? Do you have a pet? RQF2605: Tell me the cute thing Jack did. Do it! Grimm: Remember when some students drew on your face with purple ink? I wish I was there to see that. I must be hitting a nerve if you're acting like this. Badwolf: Winter is cold. I don't like cold. But I get hot cocoa now... Anyway, how's it going? Ok, what's the coolest thing Jack's done? Or nicest? Either one works. Jack: What's the coolest thing BW's done? Or nice. Or cute. How mad would BW be if you made him carry you? Cerise: Do you ever play hide and seek with your dad? Also, hi.

Dear emyy250,

Okay. *accepts gift card* Did it. He was furious! Ha! But now I'm in a dark room that smells like soap.

Laughing, Duchess

emyy250,

I am furious with you. FURIOUS. Sure, it was your evil twin, sure... If you give me more candy, I'll forgive you AND your evil twin. And that's for me to know and for you to find out... BTW, I'm chasing Duchess and I just locked her in the janitor's closet. She's laughing her head off for some reason.

- Sparrow

Hey, buddy,

Uh... let's see... he was all, like, "I HATE DOGS! THEY'RE SO MESSY AND GROSS!" at this picnic, and then I held a puppy in front of him and he started petting it and said, "Aw, you're so cute, yes you are..." and other stuff like it. Now, I've got a tall, angry guy with potential fire powers that will want to kill me if he finds out I told you.

Her Amazing, Un-Describable, Powerful Highness, RavenQueenFan2605

Dear emyy250,

Just... leave me alone and in peace. I'm tired.

- Grimm

Dear emyy250,

Yeah, winter's cold. It doesn't bother me, though. Fur! It's goin' good. The coolest thing Jack's ever done... don't tell, but one time I got him drunk and he hacked onto the Ever After High school MirrorNet page and posted a photo shopped photo of Grimm's head on the body of a sumo wrestler and made it look like Grimm posted it. Ha! More like funny, I know, but it WAS really cool.

Craving hot cocoa, Mr. Badwolf

Dear emyy250,

Uh... one time, BW started acting like a puppy dog when he was drunk AND in wolf form. I videoed it and I'm just waiting for when I need to call in a big favor... If I made him carry me, well, I'm not even going to think about how furious he'd be (unless I was gravely injured).

- Jack B. Nimble

Dear emyy250,

Yeah, it's SO much fun, especially when we play in the Hood village 'cause practically all Hoods hate Wolves and vice versa. Hi.

Mad that her dad uses sense of smell to find her while playing hide and seek, Cerise  
>_<p>

Thank you for updating  
>Im really sorry about threatanning you<br>I wanted to see what you would do with my letters ( I Am RavenCharming )  
>PleasePleasePleasePlease do not kill me<p>

Okay, okay, Raven Charming, don't need to over-please me. I totes understand. I'd be like that, too. I won't kill you (I was being dramatic with the pencil thingy, don't worry). All's forgiven.

Casually cuz she don't feel like writing official title, RavenQueenFan2605  
>_<p>

Dear Daring,  
>1. Do you have a man crush monday?<br>2. Holly or Poppy?  
>3. Here's a present: *Gives Vial* *Daring drinks and falls asleep*, SURPRISE IT WAS THE POTION THAT MAKES BRIAR SLEEP FOR 100 YEARS MUHAHAHAHAHAH<br>Dear Apple,  
>You have no happily ever after now, as daring has fallen asleep and can't be woken up for a hundred years, how do you feel<p>

Dear SM1 (before drinking),

Uh... say what now? And say what now? *drinks potion* *cue long line of ink* *cue small trail of drool*

- Daring (now asleep)

Dear SM1,

I'm okay cuz RQF here woke him up. Not okay because he started screaming about, "THE DARKNESS! APPLE'S IN THE DARKNESS WITH A KNIFE! AH!" and stuff like that. Weird, huh?

- Apple (laughing because it's funny)

Dear SM1,

Daring hates you. Just a word of caution.

Still being lazy, RavenQueenFan2605  
>_<p>

raven- I have actually tried flying a broom stick its fun and my best friend and I would love to have you in our group of witchy sisters. Also never give up  
>Maddie- Happiness everywhere<br>Melody- keep on rocking, also you are much than sparrow at music  
>King charming- advanced wooing will get your boys nowhere with women in this centaury<br>Dexter- its a really cool show with turtle ninjas , also they talk fighting bad guys and Donnie is the smart one  
>Humphrey- my main man can you hook me up a mirror pad so I can talk to my new friends at eah<br>apple - thanks for telling off Milton for us  
>Holly and poppy - any reason why your mom choose those names for you guys<br>Everyone- if you had to pick one oc character to make a reality at eah from all the fiction stories and wiki website who would you choose.  
>Daring - good luck with that<br>Darling- what is your favorite TV show and also totally get with the whole not wanting to be a damsel in distress total support  
>Lizzie - you have to be my favorite eah character besides raven, also what is your favorite childhood memory, same question for you kitty, favorite childhood memory<p>

Dear Ace,

I decided to try, and it was fun! (after I installed a plushy purple-and-ebony throne on it; it now looks a bit like a private jet)

NEVER GIVING UP, Raven

Dear Ace,

Yeah, love happiness! All ya gotta do is visit Wonderland when it isn't sick and poisoned!

- Maddie (who is standing on the hand that she isn't writing with)

Dear Ace,

Will do. Tha - *cue random letters* Melody's in the basement and won't get out for a few minutes. I ROCK AT MUSIC MORE THAN THAT POSER!

I hacked her response, Sparrow

Dear Ace,

Yes, it will.

His royal highness, King Charming

Dear Ace,

I looked it up and watched it. I like it a lot. RQF showed it to me - *cue random letters* Great, thanks a lot. Now he won't stop talking about it. Harrumph.

- Raven (I pulled a Sparrow)

Dear Ace,

I would, but RQF would smash me to atom-sized bits, so no can do. Plus, even if I tried, the MirrorPad would be smashed; science and all that. Plus a side of physics.

- Humphrey

Dear Ace,

Okey-dokey-artichokey.

- Apple

Dear Ace,

Rapunzel is a type of vegetable. Vegetable = plant. Holly and Poppy = plant.

- Holly and Poppy

Dear Ace,

Alistair. It'd be fun. We know he's here in RQF's fic, but not officially. So, we'd like him officially.

- The gang at EAH

Dear Ace,

I. Hate. This. I. Don't. Wanna. Read. No. More. *cue thumping head on desk*

I like reading but this book is miserable, Daring

Dear Ace,

I like most TV shows, but I can't decide. I like action and romance ones, though. Not soap operas. NO SOAP OPERAS. And, yes, no damsel-in-distress crap anymore. Dad's so old-fashioned, and so are the stories.

Killing dragons, Darling

Dear Ace,

Learning how to make herbal-rose-thorn-root-honey tea to soothe sore throats from yelling with mum. Kitty says sneaking up on her dad one time and actually surprising him (it was the first and last time he was surprised).

- Lizzie  
>_<p>

To Raven&Dexter (or whom ever it may concern):  
>*pants* I... think... I... lost her. Thank goodness for that apple tree. Anyways, here's a CHARMING hint (do you get it?): I have glasses, like him...<br>Wow, I made that way too obvious. Remind me to ask aunt Maddie for Riddlish lessons later. In the mean time, I have to get home before dad has a panic attack... again.  
>Cider's dad is Daring, through some kind of arranged marriage.<br>Trudging through the woods (too tried to try magic; it doesn't work when I'm tried) , Dove C. (stands for charming) Queen.  
>To Apple:<br>Gr! I lost her again! Why are Queens so hard to catch?!  
>Rage full, looking for advice, Cider White.<p>

Dear Dove,

Advice: make sure your heeled shoes' heels can snap off so you can run in them better, and make sure they have daggers hidden in the heels. Or just wear flats. And if you are in the woods, make sure you have energy bars and Gatorade. (Dexter: I have a kid with Raven? And I have panic attacks? Okay... not that bad compared to how it could have been)

- Raven and Dexter

Dear Cider,

Still haven't figured out how to catch Raven or RQF, so don't ask me. Maybe because they have magic powers?

- Apple  
>_<p>

Ps. Raven, I got a song with an edge for you its called a new classic with drew seely, maybe you and Dexter can dance to is sometime. also he doesn't like cupid so relax will you also can you take picture for me about daring reading les miz for me. good luck  
>Cupid - how are you, and what is your very favorite meal that you have eaten<br>Dear parents of eah- I was wondering what is your favorite pastime when you where younger  
>and if anyone one of the guys says flirting with girls I will personably hit him with coconuts<br>Dear Mr. good king - what is your first name and favorite type of tea  
>Cedar - what is your favorite musical if you like them<br>Miss RQ2605 you can use these questions chapter after next , by the way you rule and congrats on finishing les miz in three weeks

Hello again,

I'll look into it. *sends picture of Daring huddled in chair holding Les Mis book and eyes glued to it* He's actually enjoying it but he's still in that part when... *asks RQF*... Victor Hugo is talking about the Battle of Waterloo? Okay, then, weird name.

- Raven

Dear Ace,

Um... ambrosia and nectar, then finished with red velvet cupcakes with pink sparkly frosting. Ambrosia and nectar are the best things ever after, but if you are not an Olympian (or adopted one), then it makes you burst into flames and die. Poor Robert.

- Cupid

Dear Ace,

Too long a list, so let's just say I pelted King Charming with coconuts for you.

Laziest person ever, RQF2605

Dear Ace,

My first name is for you to wonder about. I like a good, old-fashioned cup of earl grey tea.

- Good King

Dear Ace,

I like Wicked. I don't know why, it's just amazing.

- Cedar

Dear Ace,

Whoopsie-daisy. Thank you.

I wanna sleep, RQF2605  
>_<p>

Dear Dexter, Ashlynn, Raven, and Hunter,  
>A lot of people where I'm from ship Dexter and Ashlynn.(AKA Dexlynn) Idiots. HUNTLYNN AND DEXVEN FOREVER!<p>

Dear Owllover34,

Our friend, we are with you all the way. DOWN WITH DEXLYNN! UP WITH HUNTLYNN AND DEXVEN!

- Dexter, Raven, Hunter, and Ashlynn  
>_<p>

Briar, I love your outfit! Did Ashlynn give u those shoes?  
>Cupid, do u still talk to your friends at Monster High<br>Poppy, Before you cut and dyed your hair did people get you and Holly mixed up? PS. Why did you cut/dye your hair?  
>Holly, Who was your roommate before Poppy joined?<br>Apple, I don't get why people are so mean to you but why don't you get another evil queen? Raven's too nice PS. a true queen would be honest with their people, please at least tell your BFFA (Briar) you have glasses. OH! And don't yell at me or I will join the Apple White hater club. And yes that's a thing and no but there's a Raven Queen fan club  
>Rosey<p>

Dear Rosey,

Love your name. Ash helped me pick 'em. She has the greatest taste in shoes.

- Bri

Dear Rosey,

When the phones connect once a month; then I video chat with them.

- Cupid

Dear Rosey,

No because it was always shoulder length (Holly's was always long enough to sit on) until I started experimenting. I cut/dyed my hair to express myself. Plus, it's cute!

- Poppy

Dear Rosey,

I didn't have one.

- Holly

Dear Rosey,

That's not how the story works, that's why. And, look, I didn't yell at you. I'm not telling.

Squeezing the living daylights out of a stress ball, Apple  
>_<p>

Raven,  
>I really think you should listen to the band Green Day. You'd like them. Try their album, American Idiot. You'll love it.<p>

Dear Owllover34,

I looked into it. Great songs!

- Raven  
>_<p>

Dear ever after high, ( kinda want to have everyone respond to this)  
>I really want to got everyone opinion the whole book signing thing. And I get that some of you like your storys, and some of you don't. Like Hunter dosnt like to harm woodland creatures, or raven who dosnt want to hurt Apple. These are just of the fue that feel pursued into going a long with their storys. And I got that Apple and her friends like their storys but can't you guys come up with a compromise that works for both of you guys. I MEAN COME ON DUDE YOUR HURTING YOUR FRIENDS FEELINGS WITH THE WAY EVERYONE IS ACTING. So please give me your truthful opinion.<p>

Dear jordandragons,

No, then the concept of our storyline will die out and we'll go down with it.

- The gang at Ever After High  
>_<p>

Just wondered how you guys feel about the Disney versions of your stories?

Dear DJMirnum,

They're pretty good, even though Disney doesn't have all the details right.

- The gang at Ever After High  
>_<p>

Maddie,  
>I luv ur hair colors! Is that ur natural color or not?<br>Apple,  
>I don't hate u but why not find another evil queen? I don't want to disappoint u but I don't believe in destiny. You should be able to do what u want with ur life<br>Raven,  
>I mean it when I said I don't believe in destiny, to me destiny is a name cause I have a cousin named Destiny<p>

Dear XEvvieX,

Yeah, totes natural! Lovin' my hair!

- Maddie (who is blowing bubbles in the shape of cubes)

Dear XEvvieX,

But I want to follow my destiny. That's what I want to do with my life. Plus you need the special family dark magic to be the next Evil Queen so...

- Apple

Dear XEvvieX,

I always thought Destiny would make a pretty name. Good for you (destiny opinion) and your cousin (name-wise).

- Raven  
>_<p>

NOOOOOOOOO I SPELLED SWEAR WRONG. ... *curls up in corner*  
>And THIS ONE'S TO YOU MADDIE!<br>Dear Maddie,  
>You are one of my favorite characters! You taught me i could be insane as i want to be ( not that you're insane... you're a lot saner than me!)<br>Anyway do you watch anime?! Its AWESOME. okay now let me tell you how Awesome you are!  
>Okay, okay you taught me to be weird! Thanks! And me to be mad when i can be! And also i LOVE your hair! I also LOVE tea - especially green tea or herbal or ... just TEA in general.<br>I also wish i could have tea parties in Wonderland or wherever with you! It'd be so cool! And also have you seen the dolls they have of you guys?! They look awesome but look kinda and kinda not like you... yeah. Also if you learn any language what would it be! And also thank you for not telling Apple what my letter meant! She can be scary...i think. Naw just maybe...creepy? No...just not scary and not creepy but not normal..well normal but...you know Apple.  
>Anyway! What kind of music do you listen to ? And what's your Favorite version of Alice in Wonderland? I like the one by Tim Burton. And if you watch an anime...DO NOT WATCH Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 saddest anime ever. Don't watch it unless you want to cry...it made me cry and feel sad afterwards...but it was still a good anime...anyway! One more question. ..well two!<br>1: Do you ever Fangirl?  
>2:What's your favorite color. ..EVER .<br>Sincerely,  
>Emma Winter Frost a.k.a Sierra<br>P.s. Whats your favorite thing to say that makes NO SENSE AT ALL.  
>Okay bye. :3<p>

Dear hat-tastic Emma Winter Frost a.k.a. Sierra,

I like your name. I'm gonna say it fast!Emmawinterfrostakasierra! So fun! And I am not insane, thank you for saying that; I'm incredibly mad. MADNESS! If I'm saner than you, I don't know what to say. Yay, another mad person like me! No, I don't watch anime. I am a BUSY BEE! BUZZ! My hair rocks, like you said, thank you very much! Tea is the best, especially when you have a sore throat like RQF. She's super grouchy right now because her throat hurts. I wish you could have Wonderland Tea Parties with me and everyone else, too! The more the merrier! Just don't be late; I'd hate that. I've seen the dolls. I like how the face molds are different. You're welcome with the Apple-riddlish-scaryish letter thinga-ma-bobber. Apple can be scary, but not all the time. She can also be creepy, but occasionally. She's Apple; even I don't understand her all the time! Me! I listen to funky hip hop sometimes, but mostly pop like Tailor Quick and One Reflection. I also like the Tim Burton one; it makes us heroic, but dear ol' dad doesn't look like that (can't expect ALL the details to be right). Now I wanna watch Tokyo Magnitude 8.0. It won't make me cry! Well, I probably won't be able to watch it, but it wouldn't. 1. NOPE! {:-) 2. Uh... undecided?

Fluffy bunnies parading with bandersnatches, Maddie Hatter  
>P.S. A raven is exactly like a writing desk the way an eagle is exactly like a stone! Dad always gets headaches thinking about this one.<br>_

Hey. Okay, I had an idea. I can't use it because I'm a FRICKING GUEST! But I thought that maybe you could make some awesomeness out of it! Here's the summary:  
>Oh no! Because of a spell gone wrong, the boys have all been turned into toddlers! Now it's up to their girlfriends to look after them until they find a cure! Will the girls survive, or will the boys drive them wild?<p>

What do you think?

Love, Your biggest fan, Owllover34

Dearest Owllover34,

Okay, I'll remember it. Sounds great!

Love from her amazing, un-describable, powerful highness, RavenQueenFan2605 (been cured of laziness!)


End file.
